恒等系列第一部 分歧
by Cindyfxx
Summary: 恒等级数 系列第一部。Lex失去了一切，却找到了更好的东西。


**Divergence（分歧）**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

"他又到上面去了。"Jonathan坐进厨房桌子边的椅子里，愁眉苦脸地看着Martha放到他面前的咖啡杯。

"从晚饭后他就一直在上面。"Martha走回到窗边，透过无比的黑夜望着对面的谷仓。现在她看不见Clark的身影，但是阁楼上昏黄的灯光还是很明显的。

"你从他嘴里探听出什么了吗？"

"没有。他说他没事。"Martha看着灯光闪动，人影在来回动着。Clark又在徘徊了。

"他才不会给我说。只是微笑着说一切都很好。Martha大人，我能看出一切都不好。他很难过。为什么他不和我说呢？我们之前一直都聊天的呀。"Jonathan摘掉帽子，扔到桌子上，一脸挫败。

Martha叹了口气，转过头。"显然他觉得这是一件不能和你我明说的事情。"

Jonathan茫然地看着她。"他一直都可以和我们聊任何事情的呀。"

"他不再是个小孩子了，Jonathan。"

Jonathan哼了声。"你觉得这不只是关于某个女孩？就算是Lana都没让他这样生气过。"

Martha轻咳了下，查看了一下厨房里的易碎物。"Jonathan。我想你是没注意这一切起始于Lex回大都会的时候。"Martha经验丰富地向后靠去，等着看Jonathan经典的巴普洛夫反应。

"你说什么？"Jonathan质问道，一脸狂怒。"你是说我们儿子在上面…/郁郁寡欢/是因为Lex Luthor？"

"我是说自从Lex离开的那天开始—就在你提到你希望他去死的第三天—"

"该死的，我已经向Clark道过谦了，我也向你道过谦了，我甚至还向那个一脸坏笑的Lex Luthor也道过谦了，而且我都记不得自己当时说的是些什么！"

"—Clark开始不吃，不睡，不说话。那天在镇上Lex像谋生人一样从Clark身边走过，就自从那天之后事情就变得越来越糟。你问了我一个问题。现在你想先听答案呢，还是先喊叫？"

Jonathan嘟囔着缩回椅子上。

Martha坐到他身边的椅子里。"我提到你说的那些话是因为那些话不利于鼓励Clark和我们谈论Lex的事。"

"我儿子，"Jonathan咬牙说道："不是同性恋。"

"这无关于是不是同性恋。这是关于失去一个朋友的事。"

"我儿子不会为了男人郁郁寡欢。我儿子不会为了Lex Luthor郁郁寡欢。"

"我值得希望你不用再用/郁郁寡欢/这个词。"Martha厉声说道。"你儿子也不是简·奥斯丁笔下的女主角。"

"我恨简·奥斯丁。"Jonathan黑暗地低语道。

Martha从一数到十。"你想不想帮我们的儿子？或者你正忙着恨Luthors没时间分神？"

一击命中要害—Jonathan转过头朝她瞪大眼睛。"该死的上帝，Martha。你知道我愿意做/任何事/去—"

"这才对嘛。"Martha高兴地说道。"你只要出去，告诉他打电话给正在大都会的Lex，然后表达你的歉意—"

"我已经道过谦啦！！！"

"—再一次，然后提出我们的晚餐邀请。"

"/晚餐邀请？/"

"你还想这种情形/再/持续三个星期吗？"

"不要！"

"你想亲自打电话给Lex？"

"耶稣基督呀。"Jonathan咆哮呻吟着。

"我得把这当成No了。动身吧，先生。"

Jonathan怒视着她站起身。"我只想让你知道我不认为这是个问题。"

"非常清楚。"Martha双臂抱在胸前，回瞪着。"现在，去完成它。"

苦着脸，Jonathan转身走向房门，但又半途停住。"已经太迟了。"他假装轻声地说道。

跳起来也走到床边，Martha只瞥见了Clark消失进无边黑夜的模糊身影。有跑了。这些天Clark一直在跑。奔向什么吗？逃离什么吗？Martha叹了口气。"你可以等他回来了再跟他说。"

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

每天晚上都到这儿来很傻。

Clark用脚踢开一块小石头，听见它撞击了几次，然后落在了可以俯视大宅大门长满青草的斜坡上。从这里他可以非常清晰地俯视整个产业，但一切都很安静。成千上百的窗子里只有几个是亮着的，那些大概都是佣人的房间。Lex不在这里。即使他/在/，Clark也是不受欢迎的。

这段友谊从一开始就注定没太大意义。他们没有一点共同点。世界上大概不会再有比Lex Luthor和Clark Kent差异更大的两个人了。他们来自不同的世界。Clark控制不住露出了微笑。真的。来自不同的世界。没有任何公共点。那他们怎么又会如此的理解彼此？为什么他们可以彼此性命相托—即使他们在彼此的秘密上并不信任对方？一定还是有些共同点的。在深处，没人能看见的地方。但是，如今那些秘密会把他们硬生生地撕裂的。

Clark叹息着转身离开房子，走过那片开阔地。也许他们已经被撕裂了，只是他不承认而已。为什么他不听从妈妈的建议？和Lex冷却一下关系？秘密。但不是妈妈一直想的那个秘密。不是Lex的秘密。是他自己的。如果他父母知道了他曾经差点告诉了Lex一切，他们一定会失去它。无关于他对父母做出的闭紧自己嘴边的承诺。是关于他可能会从Lex那里收那种看见怪物的表情。

Clark发出一声轻微的苦笑。他如果告诉了Lex一切就好了，一切大白于天下。Clark知道Lex离开时也很受伤。然后爸爸又说了些难听的话，即使他说的时候也很厌恶这些话。那不是一人能轻易改变看法的事，比Clark改变对Lex是诚心弄乱那些花的印象还要难。有太多的秘密。当Clark意识到这种破裂有多严重的时候，Lex已经离开去了大都会。他甚至都没有说再见。

过去三周了，Lex只回了Smallville一次。那段在街上被Lex无视，像陌生人一样擦身而过的记忆让Clark瑟缩不已。就好像Lex一生从来没正眼看过Clark一样。就好像他完全就是个陌生人。看见怪物的表情会比这还遭吗？Shit。

这样还是太傻了。

Clark深吸一口气，挺起紧绷的胸膛，然后再次开始奔跑。

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

"'下午，有个滑溜溜的活跃怪东东，在草地上转圈还钻孔。'【注释1】"Lex停止低声呓语，因为有个活动的东西吸引了他的视线。蹲在树后面，他窥视着那个方向，发现是只鸟后继续低语。"'菠萝鸟呲毛缩脖邋遢又可怜，绿毛猪回家迷路气得闹哄哄。'"

Lex经历了短暂的感激之情—感激自己的兴趣是科学而不是数学。显然，数学会让人变成神经病。他的双脚已经开始变得麻木—他得尽快动动了。"'留神怪兽，我的儿，它齿尖爪利像钢钳；还要提防揪拨揪拨鸟，并躲闪发狂的班德尔。'"

典型的例子呀。查尔斯·道奇森一直过着像牛津大学里的柱子一样沉静平稳日子，直到1862年那宿命的一天，他一生为之研究的数学突然猛咬他的思想，然后就把他质变成了一个儿童文学作家。一个比死了还糟糕的宿命—Lex对这个警醒世人的童话没什么免疫力。"'他手执剜月削风剑，寻找这头巨兽开练—找久了就在树下歇歇，想想如何让它显现。'"Lex咬紧牙关硬逼着自己站起身，硬逼着自己再次开始走动，让自己蹒跚不已的双脚在田野边小树林中间的一条泥泞小道上走着。

天已经开始变黑了。又一个夜晚要开始了。黑夜对于一个要藏起来的人来说是恩赐，但对于一个要在堪萨斯冬夜里存活下来的人却是诅咒。他一直都该死的幸运—之前的两个夜晚都还算暖和，在十二月天里，并且没有下雪，他一直都能走，他爸爸的人都是头等脑残。Lex对自己咯咯笑着。是的，他是个非常幸运的人。"'就在他拿定主意的时，眼里喷着火窜出了怪兽，就像树林里刮过了一阵旋风，嘴里还发出哈哈的笑吼。'"

他应该事先觉察到的。Lionel最近一直很安分，不专心—他对Lex活动的兴趣戏剧性地锐减。如果Lex有好好思考一下，他就会把这种行为翻译成极度危险。但他没有好好思考。他一直在想Clark。"'一下！两下！咔嚓嚓！削铁如泥把怪兽杀。拎着兽首跑回家。'"

数学也有它优势的一面。

如果他有按着逻辑思考一下的话，他就永远都不会这样接近Clark。即使与基因无关，Clark也是Jonathan Kent的儿子。是一个深信道德人性的忠实门徒，Clark有一颗过度发达的良心和不论对错都要使用那颗良心的恼人习惯。生意场上。Clark从来都不会明白为什么Lex要和Hamilton那样的人做生意。他永远都不会理解Lex为在他父亲世界里生存下来所做的那些事。如果他有按着逻辑思考一下的话，他就会知道与Clark的友谊要放弃的人生要比他准备放弃的还要多。

黑暗里，Lex被一个树桩绊倒，趴在地上，咯咯地轻声笑着。放弃更多的人生。太好笑了。就像那些文学评论家在无法理解时说的：黑色讽刺。他的人生没了。好吧，也不算是没了。是被偷了。更恰当的说法是，被剽窃了。

/"我很抱歉事情变成这样，Lex"/

他的表情可一点都不抱歉。他看起来洋洋得意。

/"但你是个不合格的继承人。"/

然后，嘭！！就像魔法，他到了那里，适合的继承人先生，正站到了Lionel身边。如果不是他口中塞着的东西会呛着他，Lex一定会尖叫。复制品先生，合理复制先生，文件另存为先生，正盯着他，就好像/他/才是从从营养液槽里爬出来的东西。

/如果你乖乖合作，我想你保证你会过上非常愉快—只是受到限制—的生活。/

好吧，他没乖乖合作，事情很快就变得非常不愉快了。

"'你宰了巨龙怪兽吗？让我抱抱你，我得意的儿子！多好的日子，哈哈哈！'他快活地哈哈笑。"看着从两手间留下的泥水，和那些非常光滑的石头，Lex从牙齿里挤出这句话。

/"我不想伤着你，Lex。"/

"下午，有个滑溜溜的活跃怪—"

/"这样完全没必要。"/

"在草地上转圈还钻孔。"

/"这样顽固不化毫无意义。为什么要受这样的罪？"/

"菠萝鸟呲毛缩脖—"

/"只要说出我们需要知道东西。"/

"绿毛猪回家迷路—。"

一道一扫而过的光圈把他吓了回去，他立即紧爬在地面上。另一只Lionel的搜索队。Fuck，他一定是连大都会最廉价的保安员都弄到了Smallville周围的田地里。Lex朝不论任何方向走，用不了一个小时就会遇见一队人马。他把头靠在手臂上，粗喘着看着卡车开过来，车灯在路两边的树木间来回闪烁。如果车灯照到了他，那他们就会抓住他的。他没力气逃跑了。

"对不起，打扰一下。"

听见盖过引擎噪音的清晰有礼的声音，Lex猛地抬起头。他一定是产生幻觉了。幸运女神已经太多次派那个美丽的守护天使来到他面前，次数多到大概都已经超出了法律所允许的范围。但如果他没再次出现，那一切就都完蛋了。站在卡车前面，被车前灯照得华丽无比，是那个可靠的真实。可靠，也让人苦恼的真实。"你们意识到自己涉足了私人产业，对吗？"

这正是他偷偷爬走的机会，因为卡车里的人已经被转移了注意力。这是个难得的完美机会，Lex无视了它。

卡车副驾驶座里的人从车窗探出头来。"对不起，孩子。我们一定是迷路了。"

Clark挑起眉毛。"最近似乎总是有一大帮一大帮的人在这附近迷路。你最好告诉你们的朋友我们不允许别人在我们的田地里打猎。"（译多嘴：一语双关呀~~~）

Lex趴在那里看着他，着迷地看着他。上帝呀，简直比…比吃饭的感觉还好，就只是这样看着他，知道他一切安好。这情形并没持续多久。

"说实话，孩子，我们只是拐错弯了。那条路通向公路？"

Clark指指田地对面。"我们走的小路在那边。只要向右拐就会很快回到公路上。"

Shit。Lex瑟缩了一下。他已经离Kent家这么近了？他得再次转向。

"谢了。"那人的头缩回去，卡车直接左转向田地对面开去。

Clark转过头看着车开走，既没跟上去，也没离开，然后转头对着树的方向说道。"你（们）也是。继续。"

Lex僵住了身体。

"拜托，我知道你（们）在那儿。走开，好吗？"

Fuck。如果让Clark发现他在这儿…Lex出了一身的冷汗。如果Clark发现他在这里，他会做傻事的。他会试图帮忙。会自己挡到Lex和Lionel的人马之间，然后任何事都有可能发生的。发生的也可能是最糟糕。

"除非你（们）离开，否则我是不会走的，所以你（们）最好还是走吧。如果你（们）够快，还能赶上你（们）的朋友。"

Lex憋回一声歇斯底里的笑声。

"好。"哦哦哦，他生气啦。"那么我来抓你（们）了。"

Fuck！Lex摇晃着爬起来，爬出水沟，连滚带爬地跑向远处的树林。如果他到达开阔地，他很可能会在一片漆黑中迷路。有人抓住他的后脖领，把他拽了个四仰八叉，Lex躺在那里喘着粗气，猜测着到底会他妈的是谁。没道理Clark能跑这么快。

"Lex？"就是Clark。很显然他对时间的理解已经和查尔斯·道奇森的心智一个层次了。"哦，我的上帝。"他的口气听起来很惊骇，Lex很纳闷原因。Clark跪到他身边，用手抚过Lex的脸—当那些温柔的手指触到他的淤青时Lex瑟缩了一下。"发生了什么事？这是谁干的？"上帝呀，他闻起来真美妙，清洁而温暖。"Lex，跟我说话。"

是的，Lex，说点什么。"嗨，Clark。"哦，真是太好了。"很高兴见到你。"

"很高兴/见到/我？"大吃一惊。是半个不错的词，形容得非常到位。Clark，听起来，大吃一惊。"上帝，你都冻僵了。"Clark连忙脱下自己的外套，伸手到Lex的肩膀下，帮他坐起身。Lex靠着他，在Clark给他穿上外套时沉浸在Clark的温暖里。"你需要去看医生。你还能走路吗？我可以开卡车送你去急症室—"

"不！"Lex从眩晕中惊醒。"我不能去医院。他们会找到我的。"

"谁？"

"别问。我猜你身上没有能吃的东西？"

"能吃的？"Lex感觉到Clark又靠近了一点。"你呆在外面多久了？"Shit，他的声音在发抖。

"没关系。谢谢你的外套。"

"Lex。我要把你带回家去。"

他早就预见到了。Lex居然笑着说。"不，你不能。"

"开着小货车的家伙们是在找你吗？"

"你不要掺和件事里。"

"他们是什么人？我之前从没见过他们。"

"他们的确不是你社交圈里的人。"

"他们不是…警察，对吗？"

Lex的笑容变深。在Clark近来目睹了Lex Luthor更加'丰富多彩'的一面后，这是个合理的问题。"不是。他们为我父亲工作。"哦，这话是个错误，因为Clark可不是傻子，一旦他走了下一步，他会—

"你爸爸对你做了这一切。"

—你看，之后任何不让他掺和进来的机会都去了地狱。

"你父亲。"

他很震惊，并且很生气，生气Lex的理由受损，上帝，再次靠近他感觉太棒了。Lex的视线开始变得模糊，他软倒在Clark身上，Clark震惊的抽气声是他最后听到的声音。

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

【注释1】Lex背诵的是童话《爱丽丝梦游仙境2镜中世界》里的一首诗，此诗名为JABBERWOCKY，这词的意思是'胡言乱语'。这首诗几乎让人看不懂，有兴趣的同学可以看看。

【注释2】查尔斯·道奇森：《爱丽丝梦游仙境》的作者，是位数学家。

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

前门猛然打开的声音吓了Jonathan一跳，吓掉了手里擦干的盘子—只是在掉到厨台上之前抓住了它。"天呀！总有一天那小子会把房子弄塌了砸死我们。"

"/这就是/'有其父必有其子'。"Martha向来敏锐得很。

Jonathan苦着脸。除非他去和Clark说，否则他他妈的肯定要在这个家里遭受冷遇。只要一想到Lex Luthor坐在他的餐桌边就让他血压爆棚，但如果这样能给他的家带来和平…见鬼。吃顿饭还能糟糕得到哪里去？

"爸爸！妈妈！"

Clark声音里的惊慌失措让Jonathan全身紧绷。"Clark？"

Martha连手都没擦干就丢下手里的海绵跑出厨房。

"Clark？怎么…哦，我的天呀。"

Jonathan紧随其后，她突然停下脚步时差点撞到她。他越过她的肩膀看见Clark正将一个蹒跚的身形扶到沙发上。"见鬼这到底是怎么了？"他花了几秒钟才认出那人是谁。他全身上下一团糟。淤青，一身脏乱，冻得要死。Jonathan整理好情绪看着Clark跪到Lex身边。"发生了什么事？"

"我去打电话叫救护车。"Martha转身去打电话。

"不行！！"Clark朝她叫道，瞪大着双眼，一只手放在Lex的胸口上。"我们不可以。他说有人在找他。"

"我猜就是，"Jonathan咆哮道。"今晚大概整个大都会的警察局都在吃Smallville的甜甜圈。"

"我去拿急救箱。"Martha打断道。她瞪了Jonathan一眼，表情严肃，然后消失在楼梯口。

Jonathan叹了口气，从椅子上抓起一条毛毯。"好吧。告诉我到底怎么回事。"

"我是在咱们家的田地边上发现他的。在树林里。有些开着小卡车的家伙亮着探照灯在找他。"Jonathan把毛毯扔到Lex身上，强忍住大波的厌恶看着Clark仔细小心地给他的朋友盖好。"他说他们是为他父亲的人。"

"/他父亲？/"Jonathan跪到Clark身边，一只手放到Lex脖子上的动脉处。有力而平稳，但皮肤却凉得像冰。"更有可能是警察，Clark。只有上帝才知道他见鬼的干了什么。"

"那些人不是警察，爸爸。如果他们是警察，为什么不给我看警徽，问我有没有看见什么人？"

"/那/他们是怎么说的？"

"他们说他们是迷路了。"

好吧，他们的确不是警察。Jonathan皱起脸看了看Lex脸上的淤青。他怀疑大都会的警察一定是想用石头打死Lionel Luthor的儿子。Lex衣领下一块奇怪的深红色痕迹引起了Jonathan的注意，他轻轻解开Lex的衬衫。

"哦，我的天。"Clark连忙解开Lex的衬衫，暴露出了更多的露着鲜肉的皮肤。"爸爸—"

"是烫伤。"Jonathan喃喃说道。而且并不是意外烫伤。"你之前见过那些人吗？"

"没见过。"Clark吞咽了一下，摇摇头道。"这些天，周围出现了许多陌生人，但这是头一次我逮到他们进来咱们家的田地。我还以为他们是来打猎的。"

"显然他们的确在'打猎'。"Jonathan一边嘟囔着，一边开始搓Lex的手。"他到底在户外呆了多久？"

"他问我身上有没有能吃的东西。"Clark声音变得遥遥欲坠。

Martha跑下楼来，把急救箱放到地板上，然后转身又跑进厨房。"我去热些汤。"她转头轻声说道。"如果两分钟之后他还没苏醒过来，我们就叫救护车，我才不在乎是不是全美国都在通缉他。"

"他会没事的，对吗？"Clark裹紧Lex身上的毛毯，动作要比应有的热络许多。

"我想是的。如果他穿成这样还能在户外生存两天两夜，那么他就一定要比他表现出来的还要顽强上许多。"Jonathan开始搓Lex的另一只手，放心地看到皮肤已经开始恢复血色。"Clark，去关上大门，关掉院子里的灯。还有落地灯。即使外面有人，这样大张旗鼓也没必要。"

门碰地一声被关上，Jonathan还没来得及转过头，房间就变黑了，Clark再次蹲跪到他身边。"我是一口气跑回来的。没人可能跟得上我的。"Lex哽咽颤抖着喘了口气。

"我想他要醒过来了。"Jonathan放开了Lex的手，看着他颤动着睫毛睁开眼睛。

"Lex？"Clark俯身靠过去，一只手放到Lex的肩膀上，然后Jonathan硬逼着自己站起身，极力不露出怒容。Clark非得老是去/摸/这家伙吗？

Lex目光呆滞地凝视了Clark片刻，然后转开眼神，双眼睁大。"该死的。Clark。看看你该死的都干了些什么？"他的嗓音跟乌鸦和蛤蟆一个调调了都，但他还是挣扎着要坐起来。

"他救了你，让你免于暴尸荒野。"Jonathan恼怒地反驳道。"你觉得他会怎么样？"

Clark扶住Lex的肩膀，在他坐起身时稳住他。"没事了，Lex，你在这里很安全。"他再次拢紧他身上围着的毛毯。

"安全？"Lex发出的粗噶笑声让Jonathan脖梗上的汗毛倒立起来。"我不安全，Clark。如果他们跟着你—"

"他们没有。"

"你怎么可能不—"

"Lex。"Clark猛吸了口气，瞥了眼Jonathan，然后用坚定的声音继续说道。"他们不可能跟上我。我不能告诉你是为什么。你必须得相信我。你可以做到这一点吗？"

耶稣呀。你会不相信Clark呢？但Lex露出个古怪而牵强的表情，即使只是借着楼梯上传来的昏暗灯光，Jonathan还看得清清楚楚明明白白。该死的，他不正常。Lex Luthor不正常，Clark和Martha怎么就是看不出来。Lex垂下眼睛。"好的。"他向前靠过去，抓紧身上的毛毯，颤抖着将前额靠到了Clark的肩膀上，就好像他的脊柱再也无法支撑他的身体了一般。"我能做到。"

"都会没事的。"Clark低声说道，一只手抚过Lex的后背。

"Lex，我们需要知道到底见鬼的发生了什么事。"Jonathan插话道，声音比他预想的稍大了点。

"让他先吃东西。"Martha把他拨到一边，就好像那些身负使命的古代母神，Jonathan恼怒地嘟囔着倒在椅子里。Martha拿着一只马克杯和一把勺子跪到Clark身边。"Lex。试试这个。"

Lex抬起头，依旧闭着眼。"闻起来很美味。"

"是我自制的鸡肉面。你还能用得了勺子吗？"（哇哦，我也想吃！！！！）

"他当然能用那把该死的勺子，Martha，他是个成年人。"Jonathan哼道。

"如果你不行，就先喝点汤。"Martha继续说道，就好像他根本没说话。就好像他他妈的根本就不存在一样！！！

Lex睁开眼睛，用迷惑的表情看了她片刻，然后带着虚弱的微笑伸手接过马克杯。看见那双颤抖的手，Jonathan突然明白了。这家伙全身都在发抖，或者是因为冷，或者是因为惊吓，或者两者都是。真该死。他微微红了脸。闭紧嘴巴。好的。他会一直闭紧嘴巴的，即使当Clark用双手拢住Lex的手帮他握稳杯子时。Lex闭上眼，轻啄了几口。

"还好吗？"Martha的声音在打颤，Jonathan明白为什么。除去那身西装，虚张声势的傲慢和假笑，Lex看上去就个他本该是的男孩子。很多时候Jonathan都会忘记这个'成年人'也只比Clark大了五岁而已。 好吧，如果你让自己的思想紧抓着怨恨不放，这一点的确很容易被忽略，不是吗？毕竟，那是个紧抓着对某个男孩的怨恨不放的小人物。Jonathan在椅子里动了动。

"很香。"Lex低喃道，再次把马克杯凑到嘴边。

Clark没有移开双手，Jonathan站起身朝楼梯走去。"我去拿些毯子。你应该帮他把湿鞋子脱下来。"

"不用。我呆不住。"Lex几不可闻地说道。

"你不能再回外面去！！"

Clark听起来很惊骇，Jonathan转身倚靠在椅背上。"这样做到底是为什么，Lex？到底是谁在找你？为什么？"

Lex看着手里的马克杯。"正在找我的是我父亲。"他终于说道。

"是你父亲对你做的这一切？"

Lex舔舔干裂的嘴唇。"是的。"他又喝了一小口。忘了已经跌了到地毯上的勺子，Martha用手捂住自己的嘴。

"为什么？"

"即使我告诉了你们，你们也不会相信的。"

"我们相信你。"Clark/还/握着他的手呢，该死的，还一点放开的迹象都没有。

"说来话长了。"

"那你可以把你湿了的鞋子脱下来。"Martha哑声说道。"喝吧。"她再次把杯子推到他的嘴边。

Lex茫然地看了她片刻。"Mrs. Kent，我不想把你们卷进—"

"你已经把我们卷进去了。"Jonathan哼道。"你已经到了这儿。全部故事，Lex。从你离开去大都会开始。"

Lex弯下身，捡起掉在地毯上的勺子，舀起一些面条。"我根本没离开去大都会。"

"对不起？"

"我在大宅的地下室里过了三个月。"Lex颤抖着把面条舀进嘴里。

"地下室？"Martha惊骇地瘫坐到地板上。

Clark瞪大双眼。"但上星期我还见过你。"

Lex吞咽得太过用力，转头看向他，咳嗽着。"什么？"

"我见过你。在周四。"

"告诉我你没去大宅。"Lex眼里疯狂让Jonathan绷紧起身体。"我做了什么？我有没有伤害你？"

"你当然没—"Clark倒抽了口气道。"那不是你。那不是你本人，对吗？"

"那当然是他本人。"Jonathan艰难地控制着脾气。

Lex握紧马克杯，用力到指节泛白。"Clark—"

"我当时在镇上。你从我身边走过，看了我一眼，就好像你从来不认识我一样。我以为—"

"感谢上帝。"Lex垂下头。"就这样？就发生了这些？"

"那不是你。"Clark反复低语着。他看起来就像该死地松了口气，就像其他的都无所谓了。"那是谁？"

Jonathan看见Lex犹豫了一下。还要撒谎？"被告诉我又有一个疯子假装Lex Luthor在我们周围闲逛。"

Lex发出听起来怪异的小笑声，又舀起一勺子面条。"这就要看个人观点了。"

"什么？"

"我父亲会告诉你我就是那个疯子。某个偶然与他亲爱儿子有些相似之处可怜的疯癫灵魂，—"

"到底该死的怎么回事？"

"—变得执迷而狂暴。攻击了可怜的Lex，你知道的。用一块四寸宽二尺厚的木板…不对，等等…也许是一块轮胎翘板打了他的头。"Lex把面条舀进嘴里。"不对，就是用一块四寸宽二尺厚的木板。这些面条真是美味极了，Mrs. Kent,"他含着一口面条说道。"是您自己做的？"

"Lex。"Martha的声音有点太过平静。"告诉我们到底发生了什么？"

"我正在告诉您呀，Mrs. Kent。由于被人攻击，可怜的Lex正在遭受着失忆的折磨。医生说这只是暂时的而已…您难道没听说过这种情况吗？"

"孩子，"Jonathan尖锐地说道。他不喜欢Lex眼睛里闪烁着的诡异。"省去废话，告诉我们到底是怎么回事。"

"真是太奇怪了。我还以为他已经把他的封面故事散播到了外面…居然没有。不能，当然不能啦。公众从来不是我们的朋友。只要知道大概情况就可以了。我们可不想让那些无法彻底收买的官方人士搀和进来。"

"Lex。"Clark把手放到Lex的肩头，然后Lex就不说话了，沉默地望着他。"求你了。没事的。只要告诉我们就好。"空了的马克杯从Lex的手中滑落，掉落在地毯上，放在里面的勺子叮当作响。Lex闭起眼睛，像被水打湿的硬纸板一样把头再次靠到Clark的肩膀上，Clark的手顺着他脊背滑上来，轻轻地放到他的脖颈上。"会没事的。"Clark的声音在发颤。这个混蛋Luthor的儿子都快把他吓死了。"你没事了。"

有那么一会儿，Lex只是沉重地喘息着，随后喃喃地说了些什么。

"你说什么？"Clark低头问道。

"是克隆体。"

Jonathan绕过椅子坐下。Martha转头看向他，表情就好像刚刚被人狠狠打了头一样。这就对啦，猜猜谁要来吃晚餐呀，Martha？是刚刚度过一个堕落的周末，礼貌地拜访了大都会蓬勃发展的迷幻药产业的Lex Luthor。他得意洋洋地看着她。

"克隆体？"Clark重复道。

"是我的替代品。我是个不合格的继承人。"

"你父亲要…替换掉你。"

"是已经替换掉我了。已经替换掉了。"

"为什么呀？"

上帝，Clark绝不会相信这些鬼话。

"我是个不合格的继承人。"Lex麻木地重复道。

"为什么他会这样想？发生了什么事吗？"

Lex并没有回答。

"Lex？"

"Hamilton为我工作。"

"他/什么/？"Jonathan从椅子里跳起来，但Martha也跳了起来，在他够到Lex之前拦住了他。

"别。"她低声说道。"Jonathan。冷静。"

Clark正在点头，嘴唇扭曲出严肃的线条。"Yeah。"他并不意外，Jonathan能/看出/他并不觉得意外。

"我当时并不知道他在干的事。"

"Okay。"

"等我发现时，你爸爸已经病了。"

"你这个杂种。"Jonathan试图避开Martha，她正阻拦着他。"我就应该知道是你的责任—"

"是我的责任。"

沉默降临，深沉到Jonathan都能听见谷仓房顶上风向标发出的呼呼声。Jonathan轻蔑地哼了一声，尽力稳住自己的血压。见鬼了，反正Lex也没剩下多少能让人打的地方。伸出一条手臂搂住Martha的肩膀，他放松姿势，盯着沙发上依偎在一起的两人。Clark和Lex都没动过—Jonathan怀疑他们一点也没注意到他。

"继续。"Clark说道。他的声音很愤怒。非常愤怒。很好。

"我毁了Hamilton实验室里的一切。"

"是为了毁灭证据吧。"Jonathan哼道。

"是为了阻止'尼哥底母'扩散。我把他送到了一个完全被人监督的地方。显然他很不高兴。"

"Hamilton就告诉了你父亲。"Clark咕哝道。

"是的。"

"所以你成了不合格的继承人。"

"是的。"

"因为你摧毁了那些害人的东西。"

"那东西可以让他变得富有。"

"他已经很富有了。"

"那只是压到骆驼的最后一根稻草而已。没人知道他研究Karloff【注释1】有多长时间了。一定把他放在营养液槽子养了很多年了。"

现在我们又回到了科学恐怖片时间。"是你的克隆体。"Jonathan坏心眼地说道，试图得到Clark的注意力。但失败了，因为Clark的全副注意力都击中在Lex身上。会让你觉得房间里根本没其他人一样。

"他…他表现得很不正常。"Jonathan看到颤抖中生出了一波强烈的战栗。Lex是真的相信这一切。Lex要么是精神错乱，要么就是还在他所沉溺的管制类药品的作用之下。

"你是什么意思？"Clark现在听起来没那么生气了。事实上，是一点都不生气了。是温柔的。耶稣基督呀。

"生理完美。记忆有瑕疵。"

"他拥有你的记忆？"

"一部分。"

"怎么会？"

"我不知道。开始他们把我麻倒了很长一段时间。等我看到他时，他已经能回忆起，某些事情了。"Lex声音开始变得紧张。

Clark瑟缩了一下。"所以还是有些事他不知道。"

"是的。"

"你父亲想让他知道。"

"当然了。"

"而你没告诉他。"

"没有。"

Clark叹了口气。他和Lex还是没动。Jonathan强忍着把他们俩拉开的欲望。"那你是怎么逃出来的？"

Lex抬起头，但并没看着他。"一个家族的老朋友贿赂了一个安全人员。"

"一个朋友。"Jonathan和Martha交换了一个眼神。

"Eli。"Lex眨眨眼，转过头看着他。"他的名字叫Eli。我想你们没见过。"他露出微笑，Jonathan知道，那突然出现的笑容，只是说明Lex已经接近了崩溃的边缘。

Jonathan轻咳了一声。"那是怎么—？"

"Clark，我和你爸爸需要谈谈。"Martha站起身，依旧拉着Jonathan的手。"你为什么不带Lex上楼去到你的房间里休息一会儿？"

Jonathan震惊地看着她，但Clark已经开始动作了。"来，Lex。"

"我不能呆在这儿。"Clark帮助他站起来时，Lex模糊地说道。

"就一小会儿。"Clark扶着他穿过房间，把Lex的一条手臂搭在自己的肩膀上。"就到楼上去休息几个小时而已。然后随你什么时候走都可以。"

"糟糕的主意。"Lex完全靠在Clark身上，迷糊地闭起双眼。

"是好主意。"Clark回头看了眼Martha，半抱着Lex走上楼梯。

"什么？"等他们的身影消失了后Jonathan低声说道。"你该不会是相信了—"

"我不知道该相信什么。但继续拷问他也不说从他嘴里抠出实情。Jonathan，他正被惊吓和疲惫折磨着。很有可能连他自己都不知道在说是什么。"

"你知道到底发生了什么的。他跑去了大都会，与他那些老朋友勾搭上，然后一同狂欢。他很可能是在离这里不远的地方撞碎了车子，然后在周围闲逛了一整天。"

"那么那些淤青呢？"

"上帝才知道他喜欢什么样的'取乐'形式。在我看来他就是鬼混了一个周末而已。"

Martha皱起脸。"你知道，有时候我非常不喜欢你的思考方式。"

Jonathan叹了口气，靠在她身上。"这次我是对的，Martha。他走到哪里都只会引起麻烦。就怕没法让他彻底地滚出我们的生活。"

Martha的表情很糟糕。"也许。"她看了眼楼上。"也许不是/就怕/。"

【注释1】Karloff Brois是美国一个七十年代著名的恐怖片演员，曾经出演过名作《科学怪人》《僵尸新娘》等片。

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

"你需要些新袜子。"Clark扒掉泥糊糊的袜子，丢到一边。

"你紧抓重点的能力另外的世界动摇，Clark。"

Clark抓起一件自己的久T恤衫，一言不发地把Lex脚上的泥擦掉。

"对不起。"Lex低声说道。

"为了什么？"

"我应该从哪儿开始？"

Clark没回答。

"我并不知道—"

Clark丢开衬衫，抬起头看着他。"告诉我你并不知道自己雇佣了个什么样的人。"

Lex看着他的眼睛。是疲惫。上帝，他看起来筋疲力尽，疲惫到甚至都不撒谎了。"我知道。"他闭上眼。

"在你摔倒前躺下吧。"Clark站起身，轻柔地把他推躺下，然后把Lex的腿抬上床。

"你为什么要这样做？"Lex声音听上去很绝望。"你该死的到底怎么了，Clark？"

Clark拉过被子给他盖好，不确定自己是想揍他，还是想爬上床和他一起。"你才是你自己最大的敌人，你知道这点吗，Lex？如果你没有雇佣Hamilton，就不会被扯进这团糟里来。"

Lex的笑声透着轻微的歇斯底里。"哪团糟？当个死人还是没新袜子穿？"

"你不会死的，Lex。"Clark厉声说道，听起来筋疲力尽。"你太聒噪了，死不了。"

Lex一直在笑个不停，直到那笑声听起来不再像笑声时他拖过手臂遮住双眼。"外面冷得见鬼，Clark。"

"你是怎么跑到我们家的田地里的？"

"Jimenez把我从大宅里弄出来带上了一辆车。他本应该带我去找Eli的，但我们刚经过大门，产业里所有的警报警铃都被激活了，然后他就慌了。他把我拽下车，然后自己开车逃掉了。从那之后我就一直在躲我父亲的人。"

Clark关掉灯，坐到床沿上，欣慰地感觉到Lex的颤抖已经开始减弱了。"你应该直接到这儿来。你当时都在想些什么呀？"

"我不知道。我猜我当时在想…在想我让Kent家人遭受的苦难都有别人一辈子那么多了。"Lex静静地说道，挪开自己挡着眼睛的手臂。"我很抱歉，Clark。"

"我明白。"Clark叹息道。他无法保持怒气。他不知道为什么。Lex只是/做了/这件事。他从来没想让事情变成那种结果，但莫名地，事情总会向坏的方向发展。并不是因为Lex蠢笨，相反，他是Clark见过最聪明的家伙。但这就是他那个巨大的盲点。不论意味着什么，这都与当一个Luthor有关。Clark知道他终有一天会明白过来的。"试着睡一下，Lex。"

"你父亲当时可能会—"

"你当时并不知道。"在Lex说出那个字眼之前Clark打断了他。"等你发现了时候，你也尽一切努力帮忙了。"

Lex沉默了。

"我会再把你推过一面墙，如果这样能让你好过点的话。"

Lex转过头，看着Clark，睡意朦胧地微笑着。"我会生气的。"

"你觉得够暖吗？"

"Clark。说实话。周四的时候到底放生了什么？"

"就是我说的那点事。"

"他没伤害你？"

Clark笑了。/这就是他无法保持怒气的原因/。"他甚至都不认识我。"

"感谢上帝。"Lex咕哝道。

"也许我就是某件他不知道的事。"

"他记得些什么的。他一直在问你。"

"问我的什么？"

Lex沉默了片刻才回答。"向我发誓你会离他远远的，Clark。"

"Lex，"Clark厉声说道。"他也伤了你？"

"他身上的某些事很不正常。不只是是失去记忆。有些东西…"Lex的呼吸开始变得不稳，变得快而浅。"不正常。向我发誓。"

"我发誓。"Clark把手放到Lex的胸口上。"我会离他远远的。你也会离他远远的。现在，放松。试着休息一下。"

"我想我父亲并不知道他的所作所为。"Lex的眼睛慢慢合上。"他觉得…他只是觉得他有了一个完美的儿子，一个完美的继承人，量身定做，完美无缺。"

恶心。当他真的想象时，Clark的胃部开始翻搅。某个…东西，漂在某个营养槽里，被做成Lex的样子。真恶心。Lionel Luthor一定是疯了。

"他觉得他有延展性。顺从。忠诚。有我没有的一切。但其实他根本就不是。上帝，他不是。当我父亲没看见时，不在时，我看见过他的眼睛。是…你必须相信我，Clark。"

"我相信你。"

"全部都相信？"Lex的声音变成睡意朦胧的低喃。

"全部都相信。"Clark也轻声低语道。

Lex并没有回答，Clark从床上滑坐到地板上，背靠着床。某种东西告诉他不要把Lex一个人留在黑暗里。

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

"上面也太安静了吧。"

Jonathan听上去有些失望。Martha叹了口气，倒上咖啡。"你是希望Clark揍他吗？"

Jonathan做了个鬼脸。"一个男人总还是可以做做梦的吧？"

Martha没理会他的话。"Lex现在大概已经睡着了，Clark不太可能留他一个人。"

"我不想让他习惯了Lex Luthor在我们的屋檐下，Martha。"

"Jonathan，如果Lex说的是实话呢？"Martha把咖啡摆到他面前，坐在餐桌边的椅子上。Jonathan看了眼天。"在你回答之前，容我提醒你一下咱们防风地窖里放着的那个东西。"

Jonathan叹息道。"好吧。我们就当此刻这个坏小子只是吸毒过量无法说出一个令人信服的谎话。"

"Well，谢谢您，大度先生。"Martha满脸怒容，喝了口咖啡。

"如果他说的都是真话…"Jonathan皱起眉。"他的生活几乎是彻底完蛋了。"

Martha僵住，很惊骇。"我的上帝呀，Jonathan。"

"想一想。他将会没有姓名，没有家人，无家可归，没有生活来源，而且没法把失去了的任何一样弄回来。除非他打算杀了那个所谓的克隆人。还有他父亲，当然啦，在这点上我是不会阻止他的。"

"Jonathan！"Martha把手里的马克杯重重地放到桌子上。

Jonathan瑟缩了一下。"好吧，好吧。"

"随便你怎么说Lex，但他不是个杀人犯。"

"我撤回前言！这纯粹是个假设而已，记得吗？没有克隆人，只有某个刚从大都会又一个变态性癖好周末狂欢度假归来的原装花花大少。"Jonathan从杯子边缘上偷看了她一眼，大声地啧啧喝着咖啡。

"关键是：如果一切/是/真的，他将会变得一无所有，没人可以去投靠，没地方可去。"

"关键是并不是真的，另外我也不想/你/开始习惯让他留在这里。"

"他孤身一人，Jonathan，"Martha静静地说道。"我觉得他一生时间都孤身一人。他还只是个孩子，他还受了伤。你难道看不见吗？"

Jonathan拉起她的手放到嘴边，看着她的眼睛，Martha觉得脸上一阵发热。上帝呀，在这么多年之后，那个神情依旧能让她腿软。"我看见了，"他说道。"但我还看了另一些东西。就是那些东西吓着我了。"

"每个人心里都有些可怕的东西。有些人只是比其他人更需要它们。"

"需要它们？"Jonathan望着她。

"你试着和Lionel Luthor生活在一起，"Martha坦白道。"就会明白你必须得拿出多少可怕的东西了。"

"这正是我不想让我儿子拥有的，"Jonathan磨磨牙说道。"我不想他放弃他原本价值观，然后开始将自己的邪恶强加给别人。我不想他变成一个Luthor，Martha。"

"我觉得你了解你的儿子。"Martha握紧他的手。"Clark知道是非黑白。即使他曾经—"她被某人跑下楼梯的声音打断，转头看见Clark正站在厨房门口喘着粗气。"怎么了，Clark？"

"Lex的保时捷到小路上了。"Clark屏息说道。"我能听见。"

Martha花了片刻时间才明白这话的意思。"/Lex/的保时捷？"

"八成是Lionel Luthor。"Jonathan咆哮道，从椅背上扯起外套站起身。"无疑正在找他那个'飘飘欲仙'的儿子的。他不可以踏进这个家一步。"

"不是Mr. Luthor。"Clark的声音已经慌了。"他是不会亲自来找Lex的。爸爸，一定是/他/。"

走过Clark身边时，Jonathan用手拍拍他的肩膀。"放轻松，Clark。根本不存在那个'他'。只是大都会的精选毒品在这样说，我确定等到明天早晨Lex自己都记不起说了什么。"

"不是的，爸爸。"Clark跟着他走进起居室，Martha连忙站起身跟上他们。"求您了。我相信Lex。他并没有嗑药，这个…这个家伙很危险。"

"Jonathan，小心点。"他打开前门时Martha抓住他的手臂道。"我们并不知道—"

Jonathan低下头亲亲她的前额。"我们当然知道。"他自信地说道。"你们俩呆在这里，这事不会花太长时间的。"

Martha抓住在他身后自动关上的纱门，看着Jonathan走下台阶，走向车道的方向。保时捷优雅地停在房子前门，Martha强忍住胸窝里的恶心感。不。不对劲儿。Lionel Luthor是/不/会来找Lex的，不论是这里还是别处，在任何情况下都一样。碰到一声打开门，她大步走到门廊上，双臂抱胸站到第一节台阶上。Clark跟在她身后，用一条手臂搂住她的肩膀，就好像他能看出她双膝打颤得有多么厉害一样。

不管她告诉了自己什么，当Lex Luthor爬出汽车时，她还是差点惊叫出来。一如以往一样整洁完美的装束，他正微笑着，那微笑怎么看都不对劲儿，Martha感觉到自己在向后畏缩着。Clark握紧搂住她肩膀上的手，Jonathan停在半途中，表情木然地瞪大着眼睛。

"晚上好呀，Mr. Kent。"

"Lex。"Jonathan只花了一秒钟就恢复了正常，但Martha能看得出那眼中惊骇。"我们能为你做点什么？"

Lex的视线从Jonathan身上瞟向Martha。"Mrs. Kent。嗨，Clark。"那双钢蓝色的眼从头到脚一寸一寸地扫描过Clark，Martha感觉自己的身体变僵硬。他显得很不正常，Lex曾经说过。很不正常。Martha用一只手搂住儿子的腰，强忍着命令他回屋去的荒谬渴望。

"嗨，"Clark镇定地回答道。其实他也在发抖。

"拜访朋友来说好像有点太晚了吧，Lex。"Jonathan的语气凛冽，Lex转回头去看着他。已经在微笑着。

"很抱歉在这个时间来打扰，Mr. Kent。但有个特殊情况我觉得你们应该尽快知道。我们可以进去说话吗？"

"我们在这里就能说。"Jonathan的口气很友好，但却很强硬，带着一丝惊慌，Martha在猜测着这个…人对被人拒绝的反应。

Lex还保持着完美的微笑。"好吧。"一切都不对。他站立的姿势，他说话的方式，他动作的样子。是人就会注意到。Lionel不可能忽略掉这一点，不是吗？"有点…好吧，有点怪事。几个星期前，一个人走进大宅，直接进了我的办公室，之前没人认出那人并不是我。"

"对不起？"Jonathan试图假装出一个礼貌的惊讶之声。

"他和我相像到可以当我的双胞胎兄弟。他打断了一个商务会议，喊叫着他才是Lex Luthor，说我是个冒名顶替的骗子。"

Martha有点想知道Lionel决定是块木板，还是一块轮胎翘板。"很明显，他精神不正常。我对那场打斗记得并不太清楚，但在我父亲和我们的同事制服他之前，他用什么东西打了我的头。从那之后我的记忆就出了点小问题。"

"我很遗憾听到这个。"

Lex点点头，眼神再度飘向Clark。"我想你们能明白这情况的敏感性。把这件事弄得人尽皆知是我们最不希望的事。我父亲决定不去起诉，并安排那人到一间精神病院接受照顾。"

"你们可真是宽宏大量呀。"尖锐的语气游走回Jonathan的嗓音里，Martha拼命地试图传递给他忍耐。

"三天前我们得知他逃跑了。他一直在这地区，我父亲雇了私家侦探去找他，以防再有人受伤。"

"报警不是更简单吗？"

Lex摇摇头，Martha怀疑他能不能停止微笑。"这会让这件事变得人尽皆知。我本来不想麻烦您的，Mr. Kent，但如果这人熟知我的一切，就一定也知道我与Clark的友谊。我只是想确定如果这个人靠近了你们任何人，你们好知道你们应付得是谁。"

"别担心，"Clark轻声说道。"只要一眼我就知道是不是Lex Luthor。"他口气中所包含的挑衅让Martha发抖。

"很好。"Lex微笑变得刺眼。"如果你们见到了他，请尽快让我们知道。我不想你们任何人受伤。"

Martaha感觉到后背升起一阵凉气。很不正常。"我们会立刻给你打电话的。"她听见自己说道。"但我希望侦探们能尽快找到他。"

"我确定他们会的。谢谢你，Mrs. Martha。抱歉这么晚了还来打扰。"

"没关系。"Martha轻咳了一下。"我希望你能赶快好起来，Lex。"

"谢谢过来提醒。"Jonathan最后说道。

Lex点点头，再度瞟向Clark。"下次见，Clark？"

Clark抬起下巴。"一定。"

Lex对着他快速地露出个可憎的笑容，然后钻进了车里。Jonathan退后几步，引擎启动，跑车慢慢转向车道。他们三个人一直看着，直到汽车尾灯消失在远方。

Clark吐出一口气。"他连开车都不像Lex。"

Martaha发出歇斯底里的笑声，用手捂住自己的嘴，Jonathan连忙转过身，跑上台阶把他们俩人搂进怀里。她把脸埋在Jonathan的胸前，感觉着Clark用力的双臂搂住他们两人。

"没事了。"Jonathan在她耳边低声说道。"你们俩谁打算说'我告诉过你了'？"

"那人会是我。"Clark嘟囔着。"没关系，爸爸。这种事只有你亲眼看见才会相信。"

"你一直相信的。"

"我了解Lex。"

Jonathan叹了口气。

"我们该怎么办？"Martaha低声说道。"我们不能把Lex交给那个…随便他是什么东西。"

"Lionel Luthor是个傻子，如果他没猜到Lex在这儿，"Jonathan低声说道。"或者至少会试图来这里。"

"他不是个傻子。"Clark冷静地说道。"这一定就是他的'侦探'在我们家的田地周围出没的原因。"

"侦探，我的天呀。更可能是一队大都会的暴徒。"Jonathan深吸了口气。"好吧。如果我们能保证Lex不被发现的时间足够长，Luthor大概就会以为他已经离开了这片区域，就会去找其他地方了。"

"Lex可以留下来了？"Clark满含希望的口气让Martha抬起头。

"Lex可以留下来。"Jonathan顺从地说道。"这样上帝也许会对我们的灵魂仁慈点。"

Clark拥抱了下Jonathan，然后消失进房子里。Martha听见他跑上楼的脚步声。"这样可能会很危险，Jonathan。"她低声说道。

Jonathan搂紧她道。"我知道。"

"Lionel是个狂人。他一定是疯了，才会做出这么可怕的事。"

"我们会没事的。"Jonathan弯身亲亲她。"我们会用办法的。你是对的，Martha。不论我怎么看待他，我都无法把那男孩扔给一群狼。"

"男孩？"Martha对着他狡狯地笑着。

"是男孩，"Jonathan不情愿地承认道，也对她笑着。"不要在这么得意洋洋的了。"

"让我停止。"Jonathan再度弯身，好像他是认真的一样，但这门好像被一阵飓风击中了一样碰地一声打开，然后Clark就已经喘着粗气眼睛瞪大地站在那里了。一言不发，他一边套上外衣，一边把一张纸条塞进Martha手里。

"/IOU新袜子/，"Martha疑惑地念道。"/爱上了那个汤/。这到底是什么？"

"他走了。"Clark咬牙说道，双眼太多闪亮。

"显然那家人全都不正常。"Jonathan厉声说道。

"他一定是看见了那辆车。"Martha屏息道。"或者是/他/。"

Jonathan叹息道。"他在外面连一小时都撑不过去。他脑子里到底在想些什么呀？"

"我不知道他想的是什么。"Clark的口气从来没这么严酷过。"但我要去弄明白。"

"小心点。"Jonathan说道，抓住Clark的手臂。"记住，Luthor雇的那些暴徒还在外面呢。"

"他们不会看见我的。我会先去第一次找到他的地方看看。"

"我也马上就过去。"

Clark点点头，然后消失在房子拐角处。Jonathan亲亲Martha的脸颊道。"留在这里。以往万一他回来。"

"你也要小心。"Martha低声说道。"子弹可不会从你身上反弹回去，Jonathan。"

"没有子弹，"Jonathan在她耳边说道。"在你还没注意到之前我们就已经回来了。只要多热些汤就好。"

"没问题。"

"好的。"Jonathan小跑着去追Clark，Martha回到屋子里关上门。她靠在门上一会儿，然后挺起胸膛。拿出一个炖锅，倒了些汤进去，把炉子设定为保温。然后给猎枪上趟，坐到前门视野清晰的地方，用手指扣紧扳机。

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Lex凝视着眼前的一片漆黑，试图找到方向，却失败了。他很快得出结论—搞不定这些田地是因为每块田地看上去都一个样，特别是在夜里。他只是模糊地知道Smallville与这些无耻的'千篇一律'有关，但如果走大路的话，他还不如直接去大宅任凭Karloff处置的好。另外，那里会是Clark第一个去需找的地方。Lex咬着牙往前走去。他丝毫不怀疑Clark会出来找他，完全不顾自卫保护的本能原则和常识，如果他不赶快走的话—

"你以为自己在干什么？"

在耳边听见这声音差点没把Lex吓死。他猛转身，发现Clark就在他身边，像看疯子一样盯着他。"你是从哪里出来的？"

"我家。你还记得我家吗？那个有暖气、食物，没人要杀死你的地方？"

Lex上下打量了他一番，满心迷惑。Clark连呼吸都是平稳的。他是怎么这么快就找到他的？Lex喷了下鼻息镇定下来。见鬼，Clark都是怎么找到他的？"你是想把袜子要回去吗？"

Clark并没上当。"这太疯狂了。你要去哪里？你连辆车都没有，身上没钱—"

"回家去，Clark。"Lex双臂交叉在胸前，颤抖着，继续往田野边缘地带的树林走去。"这里不安全。"

"听上去是个回去的好理由。"Clark赶快脱下外套丢给Lex。"穿上。"

"我说'回家去'。"Lex突然厉声说道，莫名地，无法面对Clark的眼睛。他轻咳一下。"在你冻僵之前把衣服穿回去。"

"我不会冻僵的。你能停下一秒钟和我谈谈吗？"

"我相信今晚稍早些时候我已经对你在主次关系上的问题做出过评价了，Clark。"

Clark固执地跟在他身边。"你知道自己现正朝着哪个方向走吗？"

Lex咒骂着在及膝高的玉米杆田地里磕磕绊绊地往前走着。"我正往任何能不被我父亲找到的地方走。"

Clark抓住他的手臂，拉他转过身。"我父母才不会告诉人你在哪儿。"他愤怒地说道。"不管你怎么想—"

"Clark。"Lex艰难地保持着耐性。"他们什么都不用告诉他。他已经知道了。你不会真的觉得Karloff出现是个偶然吧？"

Clark瞪着他。

"那是个警告。我父亲很久之前就开始信奉'附带伤害'了。"

即使在月光里，Clark脸上的苍白都显而易见。"他会找我父母的麻烦？"

他可算明白了。"回家去，Clark。只要你们离我远远的，他就不会去麻烦你们。只要回家去，忘了你曾经见过我。"Lex试图拉回手臂。

Clark还紧握着，呼吸沉重，然后把自己的外套丢到Lex脸上。"我不会忘记任何事的。穿上。"

Lex猛地从Clark的手里拉开自己的手臂。"你怎么就不明白呢？"

"我明白，Lex。你不可以为了我们去寻死。我和我父母都不会让你这么做的。"

Lex哈哈大笑，然后转身就走。"相信我，Clark，那可不是我的计划。"

"那你的计划/是/什么？半夜三更在玉米地里摔跟头，直到冻死或是被你父亲的暴徒们找到为止？"

"我会去城里。"

"然后呢？"

该死的。"我会去偷辆车，抢劫一家银行，然后开始我作为超级反派（犯罪天才）的职业生涯。"

"嗯~~~。但你走错方向了，天才。"

"我正朝着公路的方向走。"Lex撒谎到。

"你正走向Dietz先生家的猪圈。但如果你想陷进及腰高的泥里，那就去吧。"Clark让恶毒的话听起来很好玩。

Lex停在原地，回过头，叹息道。"好吧。应该是哪条路？"

"穿上外套我就告诉你。"Clark又开始得寸进尺，他姿态里的每一个线条都透着顽固不化。

Lex拿出自己最最恐怖的瞪视，Clark却没表现出一丁点恐惧来，反而当着Lex的面抖抖那件外套，就像斗牛士拿红布嘲弄公牛一样。咬着下唇忍着笑，Lex从Clark手里拿过外套穿上，把冻僵的双手伸进口袋里。"你真是根大肉刺，Clark。"

坏笑着Clark刚要张口反驳，有什么东西让他的分了神。Lex看见他瞪大双眼，瞪着Lex左肩后方，这半秒钟的预警还是没能让Lex避开那双勒住他脖子往后拽的手臂。他试图用手肘去撞攻击者的下肋，但还没来得及攻击成功，就感觉到枪口顶在了他下巴上。立刻僵住身体，金属冰冷的触感让他瑟缩。双眼紧盯着Clark，对方正面色焦急地要冲上来。"不要。"

Clark停在原地。

"不许再靠近半步。"为了强调这话，枪口又用力顶了顶。

艰难地Lex不让自己表现不适感—Clark看起来太像要做出傻事的样子了。他认得那人的声音。"转行跳槽了吗，Roger？"

Roger在他耳边嗤笑了一声。"只是升级了而已。"他用手臂勒紧Lex的脖子，往后撤了一步，枪口还顶在原位。

Lex警觉地注意到Clark全身处于紧绷状态，好像随时准备冲上来一样。"没有事，Clark。还是回家去吧。"

"这恐怕不行。"Roger说道。"除非你想看到你朋友的脑浆溅到这块田地里。"Clark脸色发白，僵在原地，就好像连喘气都不敢了。

Lex转向他，表情吃惊。"对不起，你说什么？"

"你该不会以为我费尽心思只是为了调查搜集/你/吧？"

Lex转向Clark，斟酌着字眼—他沮丧地看见Clark居然让他惊讶地露出了松了口气的表情。"你想要/我/？为什么？"

"Clark，离开。"Lex尖声说道。这只会表示一件事。

"你要帮我和我的前雇主澄清一点有关可信性的小事。"

Lex的胃部开始翻搅。"他要回家去。"

"你父亲以为我疯了。"Roger咆哮道。

Lex重新稳定心神，轻蔑地笑了一声。"真让我惊讶。"

"你收集的每一项证据都消失不见了。那辆车。录像带。模拟图。你的私人文件—"

"我不知道你在说些什么。"Lex发现比起脖子上的枪，自己更怕的是Clark的眼神。

"我告诉你父亲你才不会毁了那些东西，你只是把它们藏起来了。但我们把那栋该死的房子翻了个底朝天也没找到—"

"我能想象得出来。"

"然后我召集起了我的专家们。他们说却他们不知道我在说什么。他们说他们从来就没听说过我！"

"哎呀。"Lex愉悦地说道。"这下一定很难堪。"

"是你收买了他们，对吧？你父亲差点直接把我扔出去。"

"噢，变成墙上的苍蝇了。"

"我知道的那多事，如果他解雇了我，你觉得我能活多久？"

"这就是你用这些妄想狂的白日梦浪费我时间的原因？我想Clark和我都有人等着我们回到我们各自的家去。"

"他要和我们一起走。"Roger厉声说道，另一只手伸进口袋里。"在那之前我先要确定点事。"

"我想我父亲不会喜欢被人耽搁时间的。"Lex微微转身，向左尽量挡住Roger落在Clark身上的视线。如果Clark是其他任何人，他就应该趁现在逃跑。他不可能不明白的。"他搜捕了整整三天，Roger。及时把我带回去可以让他对你恢复点慈悲之心。"

"Lex，"Clark紧张道。"不要。"

Lex恼怒地转过头—Clark居然一动没动。一副'小孩子在公路躲避汽车'的样子。他能平安无事长到十六岁真个奇迹。

"哦，我能得到的将不止是他的慈悲之心而已。我要先自己做个小实验。"Roger把一个垒球大小的东西扔到了Clark脚边。

Lex瞪着那东西，片刻后才意识到那是什么，但Clark的反应却是迅速且令人担忧的。他退后几步，呼吸变急促，满脸恐惧。"Clark？"

"呆在原地不许动！"Roger猛地勒紧Lex的脖子，又用枪口暴力地顶了一下他的喉咙。Lex没能控制自己的瑟缩。"捡起来。"

"为什么？"Clark声音开始不稳。"看，如果你只是想要我，放了Lex，我就跟你走。"

"捡起来。你不会想要我生气的，Clark。相信我，即使不想靠Lionel Luthor一辈子衣食无忧，我也有个人原因想轰掉他的脑袋。"

即使是从二十尺外，Lex也能看到Clark重重地吞咽了一下，表情慌乱地瞪着那块躺在玉米皮里的岩石。那是一块陨石，比大多数石头都大，但是从外表来看和Smallville周围成千上万块的碎石没区别。它们只是有些轻微的放射性而已，应该对任何人都没危险的，但Clark盯着那石头的样子就好像那块石头是条响尾蛇。

"好吧。"Roger让Lex意外道，然后用力一推，强迫他跪倒在地。"我们就这样。"Lex感觉到枪口擦过自己的后脑，他倒抽了口凉气。

"不要。"Clark立刻捡起那块石头，用双手捧着，尽量远离自己的身体。他的表情立刻痛苦地扭曲起来。Lex震惊地看着那块黯淡的石头开始泛起微弱的绿光，看着那绿光开始沿着Clark的双手延伸到手腕上，然后消失进衬衫袖子里。

"上帝，"Roger低声说道。"他说的没错。"

Clark开始全身发抖，呼吸变得急促不稳。"求求你。让我放下吧。"

"敢放下，我就杀了他。"Roger的声音很干脆。"在拿近一点。抱住它。"Clark发出窒息般的呻吟，摇晃了一下，瘫倒在地，却仍然紧握着那块陨石。

"你该死到底的想证明什么？"Lex震惊于自己嗓音的粗哑程度；他试图让自己的声带恢复正常，但失败了。"让他放下那东西。"

"只是在验证一个推测而已。你一直都很喜欢科学的，Luthor，你应该高兴才对呀。"Roger转向Clark。"快点儿！！"

颤抖着深吸了口气，Clark把那块石头压在了自己的胸口上。他喘着气翻转着身体，抽动痉挛着，被迫发出模糊的呜咽，然后抱着石头像胎儿一样蜷缩起身体。Lex能看见蜘蛛网状的绿线出现在Clark的领口处，慢慢延伸到脖子上。头昏眼花，好像做梦一样，那情景让他记起那块该死的石头正在杀死Clark，慢慢地杀死Clark，就在自己眼前，Clark知道那块石头会要了他的命，Clark宁愿让那石头杀死自己，也要让Lex活着，对此自己却无能为力。朦胧间，Lex听见有人对Clark大喊着/松手，松手，扔下那该死的东西，把它扔得远远的，你到底在干什么呀，他会杀了你的，Clark，你到底要他妈的干什么，放开那块该死的石头/—他想着那是谁呢。他扑向Clark，只是又被Clark外套上的帽子扯了回去，跌倒在地，Roger的枪指着他的脸。

现在，Lex看不见Clark了，只能看到Roger愤怒恐惧的脸，还有他手中发抖的手枪，但他能听见Clark，听见他失去最后一点自控开始哭泣。他再次扑起来，疯狂地去抓手枪；Roger反手打了他一拳，把他打倒在地，这时哭声停止了。

Lex挣扎着爬起身，跪在地上愣愣地看着几尺外的可怕寂静。Clark闭着眼睛，死白的皮肤上纵横交错着脉动的病态绿线。Roger慢慢从Lex身边退开，走向Clark；他的脸色和Clark差不多一样苍白。蹲下身，他从Clark手里拿开那块陨石放进外套口袋里，然后把手放到Clark的项动脉处。"放轻松。他只是昏过去了。"

"你差点杀死他。"Lex咬牙说道，看到那些绿色开始褪去松了口气。

"做生意都是要冒风险的。"Roger冷酷地回答道，但Lex能看见他的手在发抖。"这可是你教我的。"

"我从来没教过你这个。"Lex咆哮道。"他还只是个孩子。"

Roger耸耸肩，站起身。"不再是了。他现在是件商品。这也是你教我的。"

"他该死的绝对不是件商品！！！"

"你在开玩笑吗？他可是我的养老基金。看看这个。"Roger退后一步，枪口对准Clark。

Lex从地上跳起来，扑过去想抓住Roger。动作毫无章法，但有力的大腿让Roger仰倒在地，Lex骑到他身上。Lex设法去抓住那只握枪的手，但Roger用一记有力的左勾拳打中了他的下巴，让他脑袋发晕，Roger趁此机会重获自由。摇晃着站起身，他嘲笑道。"不在最佳状态，对吧？三天没东西吃的男人就这样子。"

Lex喘着粗其瞪着他。

Roger再次露出恶意的假笑。"当然啦，如果你在最佳状态，也许你就不会这么轻易把他拱手让人了。"

Clark动了一下，低喃着Lex的名字，Lex连忙爬到他身边，挡在Roger和Clark之间，双眼从未离开过Roger的脸片刻。

"恭喜我吧，/老板/。我让一个Luthor做出了非Luthor的举动。过去三个星期，我看着那栋房子里的每件事，每个人。你觉得我会不知道你小小越狱行动是在什么时间什么地点以什么方式开始的吗？嗯。你以为是谁启动了警报，天才？Jimenez会跟任何有票子的人谈天，让人把你丢在公路上不费吹灰之力。"

"我很惊讶你没让他把我直接扔到Clark家的大门前。"Lex厉声说道，气恼自己的愚蠢。

"我真希望自己那么做了。那会节省些时间，为了确保爹地的男孩们让你超正确的方向走花了我整整三天时间。"Roger抱怨着。"你也花了时间，是吧？"

Lex在心里诅咒着。自己简直变成了一只被人牵着鼻子走的低能绵羊。"我希望没给您带来什么不便之处。"

"我本以为你一跑出来就会径直去找你的小朋友。怎么了，Luthor？迷路了吗？"

Lex没理会那个问题。"我不明白你为什么要费这么大的工夫。如果你打算诱拐小孩，Roger，你应该在上校的路上抓走他，像其他那些体面的性变态者那样。"

Roger眯起眼，片刻间，Lex以为他会开枪。希望他开枪。"他喜欢你，Luthor。他大概是这星球上唯一喜欢你的人。我早知道这孩子不会这么老实，除非给他些'动机'，等利用他的父母或朋友处理过你在出现过的麻烦之后，才没人会注意到我把/你的/尸体丢进了哪条阴沟。"

Lex对此无话可说。当然，这话听上去很有逻辑性；听上去就像他父亲会说的话。之前他从来没注意到和Lionel Luthor相处久了的人就会开始说话像他。他想着自己是不是一直也是这样说话。他想着自己是不是也一直这样对Clark说话。

"并不是说让你过三天地狱般的日子不好玩。只是我唯一没预料到的就是你居然被接纳了。真的让人惊讶，Kent夫妇看起来差不多和我一样恨透了你。"

Lex空洞地笑着，几乎是玩笑道。"所以你…送去了那个克隆体？"

Roger耸耸肩。"那事也是在意料之外。但我应该想到的。我觉得他对这孩子有点你们所谓的'私人兴趣'。"Roger露出的淫秽目光有点让人怀疑他的本意，Lex从心里开始发冷。

"如果那样的话，听说你的这些业余活动他可是不会很高兴的。"

Roger耸耸肩。"他貌似很赏识这结果。你在把货物送去给客户之前总得测试一下。你是个商人，Luthor。你应该懂的。"

"这不是一桩生意。"Lex愤怒道，手在身后摸索着，直到摸到了Clark。

"如果你觉得我会搞砸最后一个重获得Luthor高薪工作的机会，那你一定是疯了。"

"不许碰他。"Lex几乎什么都听不到了。

Roger的脸扭出一个冰冷的讥笑。"不是我把他扯进来的，Luthor。是你。"

Roger抬起枪，从这个角度Lex知道自己不是目标。听见Clark在自己身后微弱地喘息了一声，他立刻转身把Clark扯进怀里，用自己的身体护住他的上半身和脑袋。Clark虚弱地推拒着他的身体。"不…Lex。不要…"

黑暗里传来的喊叫声打断了Clark。"/Clark/!"

震耳欲聋的声响之后，炙热感贯穿了Lex的右肩，Clark倒抽了口气，在他怀里痉挛起来，无疑是强烈冲击力带来的痛感造成的肌肉痉挛。"不，"Lex惊慌失措，一只手在Clark胸口上摸索着伤口。又一个爆裂声撕裂了空气，但Lex只是下意意识到了有动静而已—此时此刻，他所在乎的一切就在他怀里，就在他摸索的双手之下。他在Clark的衬衫上摸到了一个洞，还有下面的皮肤，但没有血。没有血。他颤抖的手指从衬衫的皱褶里拿起了一样东西，一个金属物，圆形的，扁平到几乎无法分辨—但还是能分辨出来。

"Clark，你没事吧？"现在那个声音靠近了—Lex试图辨认出来那个声音，但却做不到。

"哦，我的上帝。"Clark屏息道。拽开Lex穿着的外套，满脸恐惧。"Lex。你在流血。"

"你没受伤。"Lex低语着，握紧手里变形的子弹，倒进Clark怀里。

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Jonathan筋疲力尽地跑完最后几英寸的距离，看着Clark满脸痛苦地坐起身，怀里抱着Lex，瞪着那件沾着血想衬衫，就好像其他的一切都已经看不到了一样。无视他们之间那个还流着血的人，Jonathan跪倒在地，把自己儿子紧紧搂进怀里。"你受伤了吗？"他的嗓音嘶哑而破碎，咳嗽了一下。"跟我说话。"

"爸爸。"Clark的声音很虚弱，头靠到Jonathan的肩膀上。"我很好。我没事。但Lex—"

"我看见了。"他看见了，是的。他看见了Lex Luthor，在所有人当中，为他儿子挡了一颗子弹。就在他如此肯定Lex完全不配被Clark信任之后，就在他如此肯定他的'友情'有和Lionel Luthor一样不可告人的动机之后，就在他如此肯定这个男人就是一只自私自利的冷血动物之后。好吧，这足以让他内疚上一段时间。

"Roger，"Clark沙哑地说道，急忙退开身四下需找着。

Jonathan连忙把手放到Clark脸颊上，让他转开头，别看到就在几步开外的一团糟。"他死了，儿子。不，别看。"当Clark又要去看的时，他再次让Clark转开头。

"怎么会…？是谁…？"

"我也不知道。"Jonathan抚开Clark前额上的头发。他还是能看到暴露在陨石之下的那些迹象—朋友有难时其它任何东西都不能让Clark袖手旁观。"枪是从那排树外射过来的。不论他是谁，他都能从几百码之外轰掉某人的脑袋，他可不是我想在黑夜里见到的那种人。现在告诉我到底发生的事。"他开始解开Lex那件非常昂贵非常血腥的衬衫。

"他的名叫Roger。他曾为Lex工作，但是—"Clark突然住口，被眼前暴露出来的伤口炙伤了。"哦，我的上帝，爸爸。他会没事的，对吗？"

Jonathan脱下外套，尽可能紧地叠起来。"我想是的。看起来是穿透了他的肩膀。"

"是的。"Clark的声音粗哑。"之后击中了我…我们要/马上/送他去医院。"

"医院会问一大堆问题的。"Jonathan拉上Clark的外套，在Lex胸前绑上个简易的绷带。"我们家地里还躺着个死人，Clark。如果带着个长得很像Lex Luthor并且受伤的人过去，正好给了他父亲散布的那个封面故事—"

"他们会拘捕他的。"Clark的声音很微弱。

"我怀疑他到不了警察局。"Jonathan的脸扭曲了一下，这想法让他胃抽筋。"考虑到Lionel Luthor的手有多长，他可能根本就出不了急诊室。"

Clark深吸了口气，紧紧搂住Lex。"那我们就得带他回家，我们自己照顾他。我们必须。"

Jonathan点点头。"你还能带他跑回去吗？"

Clark吞咽了一下。"如果你能把那块石头再弄远点的话。"他对着没人理睬的Roger的方向点点头。抱着Lex挣扎着站起身，虚弱地摇晃着。

"狗娘养的。"Jonathan低声嘟囔着，跑到Roger身边。"他是怎么知道的？"

"我不知道。他也知道子弹伤不了奥。他想把我们俩都送去给Mr. Luthor。"

"全能的上帝呀。"最恐怖的噩梦冲进了Jonathan的脑海。如果Lionel Luthor发现了Clark，这星球上将永无他儿子了藏身之地了。Jonathan把这念头推开，迅速翻遍那人的口袋。录像带。笔记本。钥匙。钱包。手机。还有一块陨石。一大块陨石。上帝呀，到底是谁告诉的这人？还有那些子弹？

Jonathan也立刻推开那些想法，用最大的力量把那块该死的石头丢进黑暗里，拒绝看地上的那团糟。死了。在他脚边的这个人已经死了，Jonathan只有松了气的感觉。他不想去想是什么人或是什么样的怪物让他半夜潜伏在他家的田地里用高性能来复枪朝别人的脑袋开枪。他所有的时间想的都是他的儿子，安然无恙地活着，想着有这样的朋友愿意为他舍生忘死肝脑涂地。

Jonathan想问问Clark是否安好，但他所看见的是Clark在月光下变成一阵迷影，消失在去房子的方向里。很好。虽然只有上帝才知道他们是否能让Lex活下来，但他们至少要尽力而为。他只希望他能帮Martha准备好应对这场震撼。在过去的二十年里，他曾无数次地感谢上帝他娶得是个坚强的女人。

他蹲在那死人身边，完全迷茫了。他不能把一个人类就这样留在他的田地里等着腐烂，或者拖到哪里去草草埋了。他因该报警。他应该老实说出他知道的一切。但他不能这样做。诅咒Lionel Luthor祖宗十八代。

Jonathan把钱包和钥匙塞进原来的口袋，然后拿起录像带。会随身带着这东西很古怪。一个/了解Clark的人/随身带着这个很古怪。Jonathan垂下头。上帝呀，自己正打算着要抢劫这死人。他最好也以同案犯的身份去自首好了。但如果这盘该死的录像带跟Clark有关的话…。一阵尖锐的声响同时划开了黑夜和他的思绪，他倒抽了口气，惊跳起来。惊慌了片刻才意识到是Roger的手机在响。

见鬼的是什么？更重要的是，该死的到底会是谁呢？是Roger的同伙？也许是那个/告诉了/Roger的人…。Jonathan抓起手机。"喂？"

"Mr. Kent。"说话的是一个有教养的男中音，带着轻微的外国口音。"带走录像带和笔记本。其他的事交给我。"

不是Roger的同伙。但这个狗娘养的能看见他。Jonathan猛转过身看向树林那边，但黑夜让他什么都看不见。你需要特殊设备才能清晰地看见那个距离。"什么…你是谁？"

"一名给Alexander看伤的医生正在去你家的路上。他也许显得有些吊儿郎当—"那个声音讽刺了一下"—但他很有能力。"

"是你杀了这人？"Jonathan设法保持声音使人信服，但很勉强。

"回家去吧，Mr. Kent。然后照顾好Alexander。你会得到报酬的。"

"我才不想要什么该死的报酬！！而且，我也不能把一个人留在这里等着腐烂—"

"我说过一切交给我。"Jonathan僵硬了身体—他一听就知道那是命令的语气。"请放心，Mr. Kent，太阳升起时，你的田地里将和平时一样。被告诉任何人今晚你看到的一切；否则你和你的家人将遭到迫害。Lionel Luthor可不是个能容忍挑衅的人。"

"见鬼的，你到底是谁？"

"告诉Alexander，Eli尚存人间。稍后我会联系他。"电话切断了，留下Jonathan像傻瓜一样瞪着那部手机。

"很好，真是太好了。"Jonathan最终咕哝道。他把手机丢在尸体边，抓起笔记本，然后转身回家，尽可能快地穿过那些干枯的玉米杆。"真是活该去见鬼，留了个Luthor在我的房子里。暗语。克隆人。杀手。我该死的简直是掉进了一本漫画书里。"

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%**

Toby给Lex缝合的时候，Clark一直站在旁边，无视他父母催促他离开的低语。他麻木地想着他还能把事情搞糟到什么程度。Lex会为此恨死他的。不光是吓坏的表情。还会是'你差点让我死掉就因为你不相信我'的表情。Clark可以轻易地想象出这表情出现在Lex脸上的样子—一定是疏离的面无表情，带着只有Lex Luthor才能做来淡淡的却很漂亮的冷漠蔑视。

Clark之前见过Lex这样看人。对其他人。从来不是他。Clark不知道自己能否经得住这个。他想自己不能。

他看着Lex紧闭着眼瑟缩着，当针头穿过时，嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。不论Toby给了他的什么，似乎都没起太大作用。或者也许就是这样的，被枪打中会让普通人疼痛到什么程度不是Clark能理解的。从他父亲抑制性地握在他手臂上的手上拉开手臂，走过房间跪到自己床边，试探性地摸向Lex攥紧床单的手，握紧自己手里。Lex的手立刻握紧他的手，力气大的惊人，Clark强迫自己抬起头。

Lex正看着他，但是眼里没有丝毫冷漠。"放轻松。只是看起来比较严重而已。"他嘶哑地说道，一边的嘴角挑起了，努力地露出一个苍白的微笑。

"见鬼的，当然啦。"Toby听起来明显很酸，他又缝了一针。"这可是公益性的。"

"支票会寄给你的。"Lex咬着牙回答道，眼睛再次紧闭起来。

"我是不会提自己差点为了'免费入场券'而被轰掉脑袋的。"

"谁叫你不敲门的。"Lex倒吸了口气冷气，面容扭曲。

"对不起。"Clark，再次别开眼。苍白无力。对不起三个字这样的苍白无力，他已经说了太多遍。如果说对不起有用，那他说多少次都可以。

Lex的手握紧他的手一下。"建议，Clark。"

"什么？"

"寻求暂时精神错乱辩护。"

Clark感觉到一阵乱颤的笑声从自己紧绷的胸膛离开。"这样管用？"

"在这个上我一直很幸运。"

Clark把前额贴到床上，紧紧握住Lex的手，直到Lex昏过去，直到Toby缝完最后一针。

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

渴。Lex用舌头舔舔焦干的嘴唇，然后惊讶的发现一条手臂伸到他的肩膀底下。感觉到一只玻璃杯触到了自己的嘴唇，他贪婪地吞咽着杯里的水，杯了移开时，他满足地叹息了一声。"谢谢。"

"不客气。"

Lex猛然睁开眼，正好看到Jonathan Kent把他放回枕头上，把水杯放到Clark床边的床头柜上。Clark并不在场。

"他在楼下的沙发上。"Jonathan说着坐到床边的椅子里。

"他没事吧？"

"只是一些普通的淤青而已。"

"普通的？"Lex眨眨眼，想在漆黑的房间里看清Jonathan的脸。

Jonathan不自在地换了一个姿势。"你感觉怎么样？"

Lex扭曲着表情。"我看起来什么样？"

"糟透了。"Jonathan回答道，满足于践踏了Lex最后一根神经。"需要我给你拿点什么吗？"

"不用了。谢谢。"Lex直视着他的眼睛，等待着。

Jonathan沉默地注视了他片刻。"我看见了你为Clark所做的事，"他最终说道。"对此我想感谢你。"

"你显然没来得及看到Clark为我做的事。"Lex疲惫地反驳道。"如果你有看到，现在就不会感谢我了。"

"我以前错看了你，Lex。"

"正相反，你对我的评价非常正确。"

Jonathan皱起眉。"你挡在了我儿子和那个疯子的子弹之间。"

"请容我说清楚来龙去脉。那个疯子是为我工作的—调查Clark。我不知道他是从哪里弄来的消息，但不管怎样他知道了—"

"是你找人来攻击Clark的？"Jonathan站起身，俯视着Lex，但Lex连眼睛都没眨一下。

"—子弹杀不死Clark，而陨石块可以。如果他告诉了我父亲—"

"他告诉不了任何人了。"Jonathan冷漠地说道。"他已经死了。"

Lex震惊地看着Jonathan，在这人脸上搜寻着任何杀了人的迹象。那些迹象通常很明显，但这些Kent们总有让他意外的习惯。

Jonathan回看着他。"有人让我告诉你Eli尚存人间，并且很快会联系你。"

Lex闭起眼，点点头。这么说并不是Jonathan。而是Eli。

"他是谁？"

"一个旧时的家臣。他曾经当了我妈妈几十年的保镖。"

"那他现在为谁工作？"

Lex睁开眼睛，冷静地看着Jonathan的眼睛。"我花了大半辈子想找到这个答案。但如果你要问是不是我命令Eli去杀死Roger，答案是'no'。"

"你有什么权力调查我儿子？"Jonathan的声音低沉而危险。"你有什么权力把他曝光给绑架犯和谋杀犯？"

"完全没有。我是个Luthor，Mr. Kent。我们向来对喜欢的人为所欲为。你知道的。Clark是不会告诉我我想知道那些事的，所以我找了个愿意告诉我的人。"

"Clark向我和他妈妈发过誓永远不告诉任何人关于他…能力的事。你知道如果消息落进坏人手里他会怎么样吗？"

"今晚之前，我没想那么多。"Lex艰难地保持着冷漠的语气。"我一直控制着形势的发展，我没想到会失控。"

"这就是你要说的全部吗？"

"那你想听什么？道歉吗？好吧。我很抱歉，Mr. Kent，因为我穷极无聊的好奇心威胁到了您儿子的安全。但我不理解你为什么要这么震惊。反正您也从没对姓Luthor的人有所期待。"

Jonathan盯着眯起眼，握起拳头。"你是/想/被人用拳头打脸吗？"

"打扰一下。"

Lex转过头，看见Clark正站在门口，两手抱着枕头，睡袋搭在手臂上。他穿着一件旧T恤衫和一条运动裤，就穿着来说这样很糟糕。

"我没打断什么，是吧？"

Jonathan叹了口气，从床边退开。"Clark。我还以为你已经睡了。"

"在楼下睡不着。"Clark绕过床铺，把枕头丢在床边的地板上，正好丢在了Jonathan和Lex之间。"我打算在这里试试看，如果Lex不介意的话。"

Jonathan脸上的挫败表情差点让Lex大笑出声。"不，我不介意。"

"谢谢。"Clark坐到地板上，钻进睡袋里，躺到枕头上。

Lex又看了眼Jonathan。"明天早晨我就走，Mr. Kent。"

"你哪儿都不能去。"Jonathan坚决地说道。

Lex眨眨眼。"对不起？"

"你这种情况，就算是条狗，我也不会把他踢出我家的。留在这里直到你能再次站起来为止。"

突然之间Lex发现自己无法直视Jonathan的眼睛了。"谢谢。"他低声说道。

"等你恢复好一点了之后我们再谈。"Jonathan停在门口处。"晚安，Clark。"

"晚安，爸爸。"

房门被轻轻地关上了。

Lex数到十。"听觉也很敏感？"

"是呀。"

"出现得可真是时候。"

"对不起。"Clark低声说道。

Lex叹了口气，缓缓合上眼。"不必。他只是想保护你而已。我听说父亲们都是这样的。"

"我不想…没必要为我提防着你的。你可是我最好的朋友，Okay？"

睁开眼，Lex转过头。Clark依旧仰躺在那里，两眼看着天花板，窗外的月光清晰地勾勒出他英俊的剪影。那情景不止一次让Lex想到Clark有多么的美丽。"你的逻辑推断遗漏了我本人，"他严酷地说道。"说真的，有今晚这个小小的冒险经历之后，你还相信吗？"

"Lex—"

"我暗中监视你。我调查你。我记录你的一举一动，就像对其他试验品一样。因为你是个有趣的迷题，可能是方圆一千英里内唯一一个有趣的东西，而我很无聊。"

"我知道。"

"起初，我以为自己的这项业余爱好唯一会给你带来的危险就是一个极微小的可能性—你可能会被绑到LuthorCorp的某张试验台上—"

"Lex。"

"—与我自己的娱乐需求相比这是可以接受的风险—"

"你是要—"

"—今晚我更是豪赌一把，给了那个混蛋杀掉你的绝佳机会—在有意无意间。你父亲说的没错，Clark。"

此刻，无言的沉默统治了一切。"你在干什么呀？"Clark几不可闻地说道。

"在干什么？我正躺在你的床上，本来你应该躺的地方，而你父母正喝着自家种的咖啡，讨论着如何处理应对正当杀人的罪名。"

"不。我说的是，你现在正在干什么？"

Lex沉默了，一脸困扰。

"你无意让这一切发生。你从来也不知道自己会丢下一切亡命天涯，所以你也不用为那个疯狂的家伙的所作所为负责。今晚，你为我挡了一颗/子弹/呀。"

Lex闭上眼。思量着。又是一个意料之外的曲线球。Clark是打定了主意每轮都要让他惊讶呀。"Clark，如果不是为了Eli—"

"你是又在申请暂时性精神错乱辩护？"Clark的声音染上了淡淡的怒意。

Lex感觉从他腹部发出了一声怪异的颤抖笑声。"是的。"

"给你多多的。"现在他变得即懊恼又深情了。上帝。

"我从来无意置你于险境。"Lex在心里诅咒着，自己的嗓音在颤抖。

"我知道。"

"并不只是（因为）无聊。"

"我知道。"

Lex皱起脸，厌烦道。"你知道的太多啦。"

"我知道。"

Lex转过头想怒视对方，却发现Clark正微笑地望着他；他连忙再次别开眼。如果你不习惯，来自灵魂的宽容就像一杯烈酒。"你不应该这样轻易放过别人的，Clark。他们会占你便宜的。"

"我跟你一样也有错的。"

"你也有错？"Lex差点惊讶地哈哈大笑。

"如果我告诉了你—"

"如果你告诉了我什么？子弹会从你身上反弹开？你觉得我会袖手旁观，看着他朝你开枪？"

"如果你知道了他那样其实伤不了我—"

"Clark。有些事要亲眼看见你才会相信。我不能冒险的。"

沉默。"不论如何你都会那样做？"Clark声音中的惊愕让Lex小小微笑了一下。

"大概吧。"那是肯定的。不论如何他都会那样做的，因为Clark Kent让Lex Luthor触及到了自己内心深处的傻瓜。这些谬论让Lex叹了口气。"是的。不论如何我都会那样做的。"

"天呀，Lex。"现在Clark听起来像被吓着了一样，筋疲力尽，年幼得不可思议。"如果我知道你会受伤，我就会演示给你看，让你相信。"

"如果我知道/你会/受伤，我根本就不会开始那件该死的事。"Lex吼道，拼命甩开Clark在地上抽搐的画面。"至少你有了个保持Kent家荣耀的可怜借口。"

"什么？"

"你对你父母发过誓。"

"哦。对呀。但那阻止不了我的。"

Lex转头看向他，再度惊讶。Clark要走捷径了。

"我是害怕告诉你。这就是当你不停地问的时候我会那么生气的原因。"

"看来你是有（生气的）理由。"Lex控制不住语气里的苦涩，虽然他极力想忍住。

"哪个？生气还是害怕？"

Lex嗤笑了声。"都是。"

"这样的事并不是我怕的，Lex。"Lex凝视着Clark脸上模糊的阴影。Clark的声音粗哑。"你见过人们是如何看待某个与众不同的人吗？他们要么愤怒，要么恐惧，要么厌恶，要么是以上情绪的混合。就像他们在看的是一个怪物。你知道那种表情吗？"

"是的。"Lex抽气道，胸膛发紧。"我知道那表情。"

"我想我受不了那样的表情。"

"你会慢慢习惯的。"

"你比我勇敢。"Clark低声说道。"我受不了那种看怪物的表情，Lex。受不了我在乎的人露出那种表情。受不了你露出那种表情。"

Lex想回答，但片刻间却无法让自己的嗓子发出声音。"你在我脸上看到过那样的表情吗？"

"没有。可你还不知道一切。"

"不论你告诉了我什么都不会让我那样看待你的。"Lex嘶声说道。

"你确定吗？我…很怪异的。"

Lex喷了下鼻息，拼命恢复镇定。"拜托。我可是个Luthor。我拿怪异当早餐吃。"

Clark轻轻地笑了。"Lex。"

"什么？"

"我也永远不会那样看待你的。"

Lex放弃了镇定。他想触摸他—某个地方，所有地方。闭上眼，手紧紧抓着Clark的毯子。"别太肯定啦。不是每个人的秘密都跟你的一样，Clark。"

"我永远都不会那样看待你的。"Clark重复道。

"Okay，"Lex低语道，声音迷惑。

Clark打了个哈欠。"如果你需要什么就叫醒我。"

"好的。"Lex模糊地重复道，眼睛一直紧闭着。像紧抓着救命索一样，他倾听着Clark平稳的呼吸，直到最终睡去。

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Clark醒过来，确定自己听见了什么声音。支着手臂半坐起身，仰着头看看闹钟。3:50 am。房子里一片寂静；他父母一定已经睡下好几个小时了。床上传来的一声微弱呻吟声让他立刻踢开睡袋站起身。"Lex？"他低声叫道，靠在床上，想在一片黑暗中看清他朋友的脸。"你没事吧？"

Lex只是再次呻吟一声，畏缩着想躲开他，就好像他觉得自己要被打了一样。Clark用力吞咽了一下，把手放到Lex的额头上。温度高得都烫手了。"Lex。醒醒。"Lex猛然睁开双眼，倒抽了口气，Clark僵住了。他从没见过Lex面露恐惧，即使别人用枪指着他的头，但此刻他表情惊恐。"是我。"Clark低声说道，另一只手放到Lex没受伤的肩膀上；他能感觉到Lex在发抖。"没事了，Lex，你安全了。"

Lex看着他，喘着粗气，发出了一声怪异的笑。"安全？"

"你正疼着。Toby给你留下了点药片，我去给你拿点水。"

Lex抓住他的手腕，速度之快，力道之大，让Clark都惊喘出声。"不要。"Lex的声音发颤。他抓着Clark的手立刻放轻力道。"不用。我没事了。呆在这儿别走。"

Clark看见床头柜上那只半满的水杯，立刻拿起来。"来。这就够吃药的了。"

Lex喘了口气，放松抓着Clark的手。"你怎么醒了？"

"我以为自己听见你在叫我。"Clark坐在床边，从纸包里抖出药片，递给Lex。

"也许我是叫了。"Lex把药丢进嘴里，并没接过Clark手中的杯子，而是用修长的手指握住Clark的手，引导着那只手把水杯送到自己嘴边。

Clark感觉到他的颤抖开始减弱了。"做噩梦了？"

Lex咽下药，靠在枕头上，手依旧握着Clark的手。"一个三周长的噩梦。"

Clark点点头，并没有退开身。他不知道Lex是如何坚持下来的。试想一下：逃离自己的家，亡命天涯，陌生人侵占了自己的人生。他试图想象出挨饿受冻，带着伤，还无依无靠的状态。"我们会想到办法的。一定有什么办法可以把你的人生归还给你的。我们都会帮忙的。"

Lex对他微笑着。"你是个纯粹的乐天派，Clark。"

"可是，一定有什么办法可以证明你就是/你/的。"

"当然有啦。但谁又会听呢？我会让人笑掉大牙的。当然，如果我能活着走进法庭的话。"

"天呀，Lex，"Clark低声道。"你要干什么？"

"拿回属于我的东西。"Lex平静地说道。

"怎么拿？"

"通过我能做到的任何方式。"Lex脸上的表情让Clark重重吞咽了一下。Lex放开Clark的手，用手指轻轻摹绘着Clark的皮肤，脸上的表情变得温柔。"这不是你该担心的事。"

Clark虚弱地笑了一声，翻了下眼睛。"对，当然不是我该担心的事。Lex。只是请记得你并不是无依无靠的，Okay？别做什么疯狂的事。"

"你没事了吧？"Lex声音立刻变得锐利起来。

"什么？"Clark马上抬起头。"当然。"

"之前你有暴露在那么大块的陨石之下过吗？"扭曲着表情，Lex试图坐起身；Clark立刻把手放到他的胸口上制止他。

"别动！你会把缝好的伤口崩裂开的。我很好，没事。"

"很好？一个小时之前你还他妈的在/全身痉挛/。"Lex厉声说道。

"Well，我现在没痉挛。"Clark躺下，躺到Lex身边。对两个人来说床真的有点小，但Lex似乎并不介意。Clark也不介意。"一旦我远离开那种石头就没事了。"

Lex转过头，眼神敏锐地看着他。"你确定？"

"确定。"

Lex叹了口气，放松下来。"永远别再那么做了。"

"他用枪指着你的头！"

"好吧，坏人101，Clark。用枪指着别人脑袋的人不论有没有得到他们要求的东西都会轰掉别人的头。"

Clark模仿着他轻声说道。"'你觉得我会袖手旁观，眼看着他朝你开枪？'"

Lex盯了他一会儿，然后一边的嘴角陡然向上扯。

Clark摇摇头，笑道。"你真是个混球，Lex。"

Lex张嘴刚要说些什么，但窗边一个移动的影子吸引了Clark的注意力。想都没想，他就从床上跳起来，穿过房间伸手去推开对方。Lex还没来得及说出第一个字，一个身穿黑衣的消瘦男人已经被推到了卧室的墙壁上。

"你是谁？你到这里来要做什么？"Clark要求道，无视Lex粗重的喘息声。

那人轻轻地笑了，并没为自己辩护。"他很棒呀，Alexander。"

"Eli，"Lex低吼道，明显松了口气。"看在上帝的份儿上。"

"而且非常快。/非常非常快/。我需要你这样的人，我的孩子。"

"Clark有自己事要做。"Lex的口气带上了警告的色彩。

"你就是Eli？"Clark怀疑地盯着那人的脸。他几乎辨别不出那人的长相—他好像和墙壁融为一体了一样。

"愿为您服务。"

Clark辨别不出那口音。他的口气很和善，甚至是友好的，但Clark还是不放心。"你是怎么进来的？"

"没事了，Clark。"从余光里，Clark看见Lex挣扎着坐起身。"Eli有个爱在半夜三更时穿墙而过的坏习惯，但他温柔得像只羊羔。"

话里的挖苦讽刺并没影响到Clark，但他还是放开那人，退后一步，坚定地站在Lex与Eli之间。

Eli发出一阵沙哑的笑声。"看看他。即使到了现在，我要是敢对着你打个喷嚏他都会扭掉我的头。今晚我已经救过一次他的命了，年轻人。"

"通过轰掉别人脑袋的方式。"Clark冷静地说道。

"你不赞同我的处理方式？你愿意Alexander身上再多个枪眼儿？"

"我更愿意任何人身上都没枪眼儿。"

Eli又笑了，这次声音小了一点。"现在他又在对着我的木偶男孩扮演蟋蟀了【注释1】。这就是他们现今在堪萨斯农田里养出来的东西，Alexander？"

"这已经是个漫长的夜晚了，Eli。"Clark回头看了一眼—Lex看起来快要支持不住了。从Eli身边慢慢退后，他站到床边，近到随时可以在Lex到下时抓住他。"你可以找个更适宜的时间再和Jiminy继续你们的哲学讨论吗？"

Eli做了个鬼脸，走上前来，从肩上去下一个背包。现在Clark能看到他其实比他听上去要年老一些—他的头发完全花白了，脸上都是皱纹。"我的任何一个学生都不应该愚蠢到去信任，更不用说雇佣，一个姓/Nixon/的人—"

"别又来了，"Lex叹了口气。

"—这将是我要背负到死的黑色耻辱。进来坟墓我都得背负着它。"

"好吧。我会给你买个手推车的。"

"你妈妈，愿上帝保佑她的灵魂安息，也会同意我的。"

"我妈妈，"Lex酸酸地回道："会质问你为什么不早点开枪。"

"等我看清那只狗时，你正挡着这个人，让自己变成了一个颜面尽失的活靶子。"

"我才没有—"

"就像停在沙丘上的直升机。朝我开火，朝我开火。"

Lex挑起一道眉。"让我猜猜。更多的黑色耻辱。"

"一直到我走进坟墓。"Eli牢骚道，从背包里拽出一个眼熟的物件。"给你。你会用得着这个的。"

Clark惊讶地看着那人。"这不是…？Lex，这不是你的—"

"是我的笔记本电脑。"Lex满足的替Clark说完，从Eli手里接过来。"你一直都没闲着。"

"您能这样说真是太善良啦。"Eli厉声说道。"在旷野荒郊里追踪一个人三天三夜，同时还得避开你父亲的人，这可不是件简单的事。还要突破你父亲的安保系统。"

"说的可是曾经从大马士革广场中心用无线电往特拉维夫发送军事情报的人。"

"别用激将法。"Eli把一个黑色小包丢给Lex。"我把卡车停在了谷仓里。它可是你那一打汽车里唯一一个没对我尖叫：'我是Lex Luthor，来杀我吧，请在排气管里装个炸弹吧。'太可耻了。"

"是你的卡车。"Lex无力重复道，看了眼Clark。Clark正冲着他傻笑。"光用讽刺八成就能杀死我了。"

"我已经换了车牌。我相信等区域搜捕一结束你就会蠢到开着它到处跑。"

开着它到处跑。Clark的笑容消失了。当然了。Lex只要一能开车就得立刻离开。他在这里不安全，离他父亲太近了…还有那个自称Lex的人。他必须得躲得远远的。Clark瘫坐到Lex身边，突然觉得筋疲力尽，看着Lex从那个包包里拿出卡车钥匙，然后是另一个眼熟的东西。

"谢谢你，"Lex轻声说道，把自己的腕表戴上。他用手抚摸着表盘。

"就好像我会让那个生物戴上你妈妈亲手送的礼物似的。"

Lex虚弱地笑笑，从包里掏出一张CD；他询问地看了眼Eli。

"是家族事务，"Eli回答道，眼睛上下打量了一下Clark，然后又收了回去。

"你但说无妨。"

Eli惊讶地挑起一道眉。"是你妈妈的遗产账号和密码。一些你应该知晓的你父亲的生意安排。还有一些会很有用的杂七杂八的信息。"

"我希望在获得这些东西时你没把自己牵扯进去。"Lex严肃道。"我能应付过去。"

"当然啦。我有多傻呀。迄今为止你都干得很出色。"

"Eli—"

"别操心了。我有防范。我在大都会的缺陷的事应该没人注意到，但如果不是，我向你保证我已经计划好了跑路事宜。我可不会让人发现在严冬时节里没有大衣饿着肚子在旷野荒郊里举步维艰。"Eli把手机丢给Lex，表情严厉地拉上背包拉链。

Lex抬起头，对着他撇撇嘴。"我确定你不会的。"

"上班时间之前我必须回到大都会去。呆在这里，直到你能走动了为止。之后我们再谈—"

"他知道我在这里，Eli，他会很乐意越过这些人来收拾我的。我不能呆在这里。"

"不，你当然可以。"Clark打断道，希望自己听起来不要太过不顾一切。"他无法越过/我/，Lex。"

Eli咯咯地笑了。"蟋蟀可是有牙的哦。"

"那他会绕过你，"Lex说道。上帝，他看上去那样的疲惫。"你不能一天二十四小时守着我们，Clark。"

Clark张开嘴要说些自己知道会很傻的话，但被Eli打断了。

"那倒是不必。适宜的口信已经送出去了，Alexander，我们都知道你父亲很精明知道一个人不能过度挥霍自己的运气。他会等待时机，等待一个没有目击证人在场的机会。"

Clark迷惑地看了眼Lex，但Lex避开了他的视线，他的双唇扭曲出一个森冷的微笑。"你/一直/都没闲着呀。谢谢。"

Eli把背包甩过肩膀，点点头。"详情都在瓷盘上。"

"我很感谢，Eli。"Clark曾以为他最想听的就是Lex的声音，但有了个新的。他想能再听到。

Eli突然朝Lex伸出手，Clark差点去抓他的手臂，但年老男人脸上突如其来的温柔表情制止了他。Lex微笑地看着Eli用手抬起Lex的下巴。"你长着你外祖父的脸庞。记住你也拥有着他的勇气。"

"我会记住的。"

"我会自己出去的。现在，休息吧。"Eli看了Clark眼，之后朝门口走去。"还有你，蟋蟀。保持警觉，低调行事。如果你能停留在射程之外， 也许Alexander那丢脸之极的卑劣表演就不用再重复了。"Clark感觉到自己的脸烧得通红。

Lex摇摇头，叹了口气，把腿放回到床上，放松地躺下来。"带着你黑色耻辱回大都会去吧，Eli。Smallville太小了装不下它。"

Eli对着Lex笑了下，随后消失进黑暗的门厅里。门无声地在他身后关上。Clark努力地倾听着，但也只听见了Eli下楼穿过厨房去后门时发出的轻响。他难以置信地看着Lex。"他是怎么做到的？"

Lex笑看着他。"我妈妈曾说他把自己的灵魂卖给了魔王撒旦。"

"真的？"Clark当真地问道。

"在凌晨4点30分，这个问题太深奥了。"Lex闭上眼。Clark站起身，给他盖好被子，然后他刚要回到自己的睡袋里去时，Lex伸下去那条没受伤的手臂，从地板上把Clark的枕头拽了上来。堆到了自己的枕头边，在床上。"地上太凉了。"他咕哝着，再次闭上眼。

其实并不凉，但还是钻进了被子里，躺在了Lex身边，试着不要露出微笑。躺好了，他比起眼，享受着Lex肩膀上的温暖。

"Clark。"

"嗯~~~~~？"

"你移动得很快，快到我都看不到你了。"

Lex听起来很着迷，不是一点半点的印象深刻。Clark忍不住露出笑容。"是呀。嗖地一下。"

"你能跑多快？"

"不知道。从来没测试过。"

"感觉什么样？"

Clark开始回想。"你在保时捷里是什么感觉？"

Lex安静了片刻。"自由。在片刻之间。"

"想象一下…有着静音引擎由强化玻璃做成的保时捷。"

"哦，"Lex叹息道。"那一定是一场酣畅淋漓的高潮。"

"只是片刻而已。"

"Clark。"

"Yeach？"

"什么时候带上我一起？"

"当然。"Clark打了个哈欠。"Lex。"

"嗯~~？"

"Eli所说的口信是什么？"

Lex没有立刻回答。"他是说他有我父亲点把柄，这东西能让Kent家被列为禁区，让我们能暂时安全上一阵子。"他最终说道。

Clark猛然睁大眼睛。"Eli要勒索你父亲？"

"你可以确定我父亲并不知道是Eli。"

"他要/勒索/他？"

Lex转过头，睁开眼，微笑道。"Clark，你真让人惊讶。在今晚你看到的这一切之后，Eli怎么还能震撼到你？"

"我不知道。"Clark试图找到一个答案。"我猜是因为他是/我们/这边的。"

"Eli是他自己那边的。"

"你不信任他？"

"从某个角度上说我信任他。他忠于了我母亲家三代人。但每个人都有自己的小算盘。"

Clark叹息道。"Lex。你真的曾认为也许你母亲的家族不再/是/他的算盘了吗？"

Lex咯咯地轻笑着。"睡吧，Jiminy。"

"不要再叫我这个了。"

"那就别再往里钻了。"

"我才没有往里钻—你是不是有过什么跟蟋蟀关于的东西？"

"当然没有。但我读过那个故事，那故事不太美好。"

"《匹诺曹》不美好？！"

"匹诺曹是个反社会主义者。"

"呃。"

"他在第四章里杀了那只蟋蟀。"

Clark暂时停下思绪思索着Toby到底留下的是什么药。"他杀了/蟋蟀/？"

"哦，是的。之后还若无其事地去做了个煎蛋饼。"

Clark小心地在Lex脸上需找着精神错乱的迹象。"这太荒谬了。匹诺曹是不会杀死蟋蟀的。"

Lex挑起眉看着他。"你凭什么这么说？"

"因为他没杀死蟋蟀！！结尾的时候蟋蟀活得好好的，并且放声高歌。"

"在/你的/版本里。"

"Okay，好吧。他是怎么杀了蟋蟀的？"

Lex的嘴唇可疑地扭曲起来。"他用一把锤子敲了他。"

Clark瞪着眼睛，直到Lex对着他露出坏笑。Clark开始无助地大笑。"你这个坏蛋。"

"是真的。书上有写的。"

"我不需要去读那本书。/我的/匹诺曹是不会杀死蟋蟀的。"

"你这是拒绝接受现实，Clark。"

"而且他也没去做煎蛋饼。"

"Clark。"

"什么？"

"你心中的小算盘是什么？"Lex轻声问道，依旧在微笑着。

Clark恼怒地叹息了一声。"我向上帝发誓，Lex，有的时候我真觉得你迟钝得可以。"

"Clark。"

"你，"Clark静静地说道。"是你，天才。"没想太多，Clark侧过身面对着Lex，手臂搭在他的腰上。"现在睡觉。"他闭起眼睛。Lex躺在那里很久没动，然后头凑到Clark的头边，一只手放到Clark的手臂上。Clark沉沉睡去。

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%**

【注释1】Jiminy Cricket（杰米尼·柯凯特）：《木偶奇遇记》里一直陪伴匹诺曹的那只蟋蟀。这里Eli暗喻Lex是匹诺曹，Clark是陪伴他的蟋蟀。

【注释2】特拉维夫：以色列第二大城市。大马士革：叙利亚首都。（我滴个妈呀，Eli整个一个詹姆斯·邦德。）

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%**

Lex并未熟睡，下意识里总能感知到每一道伤口，每一道淤青，肩膀上剧烈的疼痛，还有空腹的痛感。所以他会常常睁开眼看看Clark，因为看着Clark可以让一切变得不再那么疼痛。所以，常常，他会伸出手摸摸Clark的头发或脸蛋，因为这样做可以让疼痛减轻一点。Clark筋疲力尽地沉睡着，但他的手臂还放在原处—搂在Lex的腰上，头靠在枕头里，离Lex的头只有几寸距离而已，所以Lex可以假装Clark并不介意。

每次睁开眼，光线都变得更明亮了一些，Lex诅咒着这一切。变强的光线预示着即将来临清晨，预示着躺在Clark身边，触摸着，被触摸着，聊着Eli、蟋蟀和玻璃保时捷的这一切即将结束。预示着他必须去开始另一段人生—一段太过拼死一搏不能将男孩留在身边的人生。他不知道该从何开始。他不想开始。他想留在这里。他可以假装自己知道自己是谁，留在这里，和Clark在一起。

再也忍不住了，小心翼翼地，Lex用一根手指拉低Clark的T恤衫衣领，露出一个大约硬币大小的深紫色淤痕。Lex瑟缩了一下。也许子弹不能杀死他，但也一定疼得要死。Lex抚过Clark的脖子，抚摸着他的头发。他是可以被伤害到的。他是可以被杀死的。外面有人知道该怎么做到。只有上帝才知道那人是谁。显然那个人注意到了Clark对那种Smallville特有的石头的生理反应，但这并无法缩小范围。Lex只能希望Roger的消息来源是唯一的一个威胁。只能希望Roger没有和Lionel Luthor分享过他近期的调查结果。只能希望Lex没有彻底摧毁了Clark的生活。

Lex闭上眼，额头贴上Clark的前额，蜷缩进他的温暖里，希望自己还能睡着。

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Martha想在Jonathan走到她身边之前关上Clark房间的门，但她还是晚了一步。

"这到底见鬼得是—"

Martha当着Jonathan的面关上门，拽着他走向楼梯。"让他们睡吧。"

Jonathan的嘴依旧大张着。"那男人—"

"是男孩。还有，小声点。"Martha把他赶下楼梯，猜测着她会在什么时候精神崩溃。

"和我们儿子在/床上/！"

"其实是我们儿子没把他赶跑。"Martha看到被炮弹震撼的表情出现在Jonathan ，叹了口气，把他领进厨房。"看在上天的份儿上，Jonathan。他们都穿着衣服，并且听起来都睡着了。是完全纯洁的。"（恶搞翻译："看在上天的份儿上，Jonathan。他们没有衣裳不整，没有丝毫睡觉之外的动静，就是盖棉被纯聊天，完全没有奸情。"）

"如果有一天我会相信Lex Luthor是纯洁的—"

"Lex没以任何形式危害到Clark的清白。反之亦然。"

"我的耶稣，Martha！"

Martha把咖啡壶碰地一声放到咖啡机上。"咖啡。是我所需要的。你要来点咖啡吗？"

"那个/男孩/雇了个人去监视调查Clark。只有上帝才知道在他的脑浆子散满我的玉米地之前他还告诉过谁—"

Martha颤抖着手把水倒进咖啡机里。"感谢你可爱的想象。"

"而此时他正在楼上和我们儿子/依偎/在一起。"

"Jonathan。"Martha深吸了口气，转过头面对他，让厨台支持着自己。"你看见Clark看Lex的样子了吗？"

Jonathan蛮横地看着她。"没有。我们不是在谈—"

"他爱他。"

"见鬼，他才不是—"

"Clark爱着Lex。"Martha坚定地重复道。"你知道他爱的。不论是作为朋友还是—"

"没有'还是'！！"

"你是想失去他的尊敬与信任吗？把他从我们身边赶走？"

"当然不是！"

"我想不出还有什么方式比不他让见Lex更确定无疑（做到这一点了）。"

"我已经告诉过Lex他可以留下来一直到他能再次站起来为止了。"

"那然后呢？"

Jonathan顽固地抬起下巴。"然后我不想Clark再与他有任何牵扯了。"

"他是Lex仅有的了。Clark会决定我们很残酷，Jonathan。"Martha犹豫道，然后再一次。"我也会那样觉得的。"

"Martha。Lex很危险。他会改变Clark的本性，彻底毁了他的生活。"Jonathan握住她的肩膀，垂下头，满面的担忧与疲惫。"你没听见我今晚说的话吗？"

"是的。你们俩我都听见了，而我也一直看着/他们/俩。你呢？"

"Martha—"

"因为，如果你有看到，那你就会看见Lex看Clark的样子。"

"看在上帝的份儿上！"

"他/保护了/Clark，Jonathan。他可以舍命保护他。"

"别犯和我相同的错误。"Jonathan突然说道。"每次我开始觉得自己也许错看了他时，他就会说些证明我自己没看错的话。"

"我注意到了。"Martha挖苦地说道。

Jonathan瞪着她。"什么？"

"他极力想让你觉得他糟透了，不管我们亲眼看到的一切，而你也惊人地配合着。"

"你在说什么呀？他所说的一切都是真的。"

"他没说出口的那些也是真的。"

"哪些？"

"还有什么？他情愿为我们的儿子以命相搏。"

Jonathan挫败地瞪了她一眼。"他们俩不可能成真的。"

"我觉得他们能。"Martha轻声说道。

"这次你错了，Martha。你真应该听听他说的那些话。"

"哦，仁慈的主。"Martha叹息着靠在厨台上。"别又来了。"

"'Luthor们向来对喜欢的人为所欲为。'他居然说得出口！！"

"我从来都是通过行为评判一个人。"Martha直视着Jonathan的眼睛。"过去你也是。"

"好吧。"Jonathan抓起她的手，把她带回客厅里。"你想看行为？"放开她的手，他抓起遥控器，按下播放键。"这是我从Lex的朋友Roger身上找到的录像带。"

Martha盯着电视屏幕，从灰色颗粒状的低画质图像里认出了Clark和Lex。"这到底是什么？"

"录像是来自那个该死车库里的监控摄像。"

/我们是朋友。/

"哦，我的天呀。"Martha低喃着看着Lex抬起枪口。"Jonathan，关掉。"

/拜托。你以为我没看见你父母是怎么看我的？这小镇里的人是怎么看我的？/

"是你想看他的行动。"Jonathan冷酷地说道。

"这人并不是Lex，你知道的！"

/友谊只是个童话故事…/

"你确定？我们所知他身上有什么是无背于我们所信仰的一切？"

/你和其他人没区别…/

"关掉！"Martha用手捂着脸，听见枪声从小扩音器里传来，不忍看到Clark在一打子弹的冲击下翻腾。她还没感觉到Jonathan走向她，在他走到她身边之前，一阵怪异的风把头发刮到了她的脸上。马上抬起头，她看见了Clark正怒红着脸，站在黑屏的电视前，手里拿着电源插头。

"你以为自己在干什么？"他对Jonathan嘶声吼道。

Jonathan叹气道。"Clark。我觉得你妈妈应该看看—"

"Lex，别走。"Clark倒抽了口气，视线集中到Jonathan身后的某一点上。

Martha转过头正好看见Lex瞪大双眼，一脸死白，正慢慢退向厨房的方向，他的视线依旧固定在电视屏幕上。然后他转身跑出众人的视线。一连串东西撞到厨房桌子的声音，之后门碰地一声关上的声音划破了寂静。"哦，仁慈的主呀，"Martha低声说道。真是太好了。昨夜的噩梦跟着他们来的了光天化日之下。

"我真不敢相信你居然这样做。"Clark立刻开始喊叫，对着他父亲喊叫。Clark从来没对他父亲大喊大叫过。"你想证明什么？"

"冷静，儿子。"Jonathan试图把手放到Clark肩膀上，但Clark却推开了他，暴力到让Martha倒抽了口气。Jonathan吃惊地往后趔趄了一下。

"他为所发生的一切担惊受自责得还不够吗！你还用/这个/打他的脸？"

"我不知道你俩醒着。"Jonathan咬牙说道，Martha在他眼里看见了后悔。"我没想—"

"不，你想了。你昨晚就威胁过要打他。现在你终于做到了。感觉不错吧？"

Jonathan怒红着脸。"放低声音，年轻人。"

Clark并没从命，相反，他更大声了。"雇佣Hamilton是个错误。告诉Roger也是个错误。他是个凡人，爸爸，他也会犯错的。你难道从来没犯过错？"

"我从没犯要杀死别人、玷污邻居家的土地和出卖朋友的错，从来没有。"Jonathan厉声说道。

Martha抓着Jonathan的手臂，急忙摇摇。"Jonathan，别再说了。"

Clark上前一步，双手握拳，眼神炙烈。"Lex也没有！你知道他也没有。你为什么要如此费心地去恨他？"

Jonathan深吸了口气，扶住Martha的手。"我不恨他，Clark。我是恨他对你做的事。对我们家做的事。"

"仅是如此？除了试图做个好朋友外Lex还对我们做过什么？他到底要怎么样才能你向你证明他自己？去死吗？这是你想要的吗？"

Jonathan看起来真的被吓到了。"当然不是！"

"Clark。"Martha走到Jonathan身前，手放到Clark胸口上。"我们知道Lex对你的意义。你爸爸只是担心—"

"你没有。"Clark的表情立刻变了，不是想一个盛怒的男人，变成了一个害怕的孩子。"你不能。他是我最好的朋友。他/像/我一样。他是唯一明白的人。我曾试过抽身，妈妈。那只是让我们俩人都受伤。我不要再那样做了。从今往后我和Lex要一起面对。"

"一起面对/什么/？"Jonathan厉声问道。

"不论是什么。"Clark轻声说道，又变成了一个男人。"如果你不高兴我很抱歉。但事情注定如此。"Clark转身跑出屋子。

Martha摊坐到沙发上，前额贴着手，麻木地听到门再次碰地一声关上。

Jonathan在原地沉默地站了片刻。他咳嗽了一下。"我搞砸了，对吗？"

"先生，"Martha虚弱地回答道。"你搞砸的不是一点半点。"

**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%**

Lex坐到卡车的方向盘后才发现自己没有钥匙。或是一件衬衫。一双鞋子。包括去到哪里去的想法。想忍住自己胃部想把里面的残留内容都倾倒到仪表盘上的不适倾向，他把前额贴到了方向盘上，沉重的喘息着。

他早就应该意识到。Clark是不会告诉他自己受伤了的，即使遭受的是枪伤而不是淤青。这就是…Clark。疯狂的，美丽的Clark。会想一下，自己一直在纳闷Clark为什么一直躲着他。/友谊只是个童话故事/—紧接着就用自动武器开火—通常是要给某段关系泼冷水的。如果不是怕Kent妈妈亲手做的汤涌上来，Lex一定会哈哈大笑的。

监控录像带上模糊不清的画面在眼前闪亮着，炙痛着他的眼。是他，也不是他。一个近来不断重复的主题。他没想要杀死Clark—他做了。Karloff也没想要杀死Clark，但Lex不难想象出那个混蛋会很愉快地把子弹射进Clark的身体里，或是任何挡了他路的人。而正品与副本之间的界限如此模糊，没人能说得出区别。Lex自己都不知道区别在哪。也许根本就没区别。

卡车车门打开了，Lex立刻就知道是Clark，但，震惊如他，他无法把头抬离开方向盘。

一只温柔的手放到他没受伤的肩膀上。"你没事吧？"

冒着惹怒那些造反的汤的危险，Lex凄凉地笑了一声。

"好吧。"Clark嘟囔道。"是个愚蠢的问题。"他沉默地站在那里，一只手温柔地摩擦着Lex的肩膀。

最终，Lex抬起头，靠在座椅里，闭着眼睛，很感激Clark的手没有移开。"有趣的视频。"

"我没看见有摄像机。"现在Clark的声音很沙哑。"如果看见了话我会打碎它的。"

"我确定你也会别的事忙的。只是好奇，我到底射了你多少次？"

"不是你。"Clark靠向他，近到Lex都能感觉到他身上的温度。"那人不是你，Lex。"

"是我。"Lex知道自己的呼吸变快了。"也是他。无关差异。都是一回事。"

"什么?"Clark听上去更震惊，更迷惑了。

"我会在尝试的。我毫不怀疑自己下次会采取更有效的手段。我会找到杀掉你的办法。我会找到杀掉任何阻挡我的人的办法。几十。几百。也许上千人，直接的，或者间接的。那是很迷人的，你能实现无限的野心，得到无限的资源与终极的财富，不要任何蟋蟀。"

"你现在说的这个并不是你自己。"Clark的气息触到Lex的耳朵，然后Lex知道他明白了。"他不是你，Lex。你们俩是完全不同的两个人。"

"会有成千上万的人。会有成千上万像你和你父母那样的人。见鬼了，为什么止步于千万人？要治这星球的人可不会就此止步。所以我会做到，你知道的。统治这个星球。因为我生来就是要做伟大的事。

"你/会/去做伟大事的。"窒息般的抽泣声中，Lex几乎没见Clark的声音，即使当Clark拉过他的手臂，把他搂在胸前时。"无论他做了什么都与他们无关。Lex。听着。他不是你。你一点都不像他。"

"他会用我的脸和名字去做那一切的，没人会觉得那不是我。"Lex咳出一道破碎的笑声。"就好像只有对比才能看出区别一样。没人会知道区别的。"

"我会知道。"Clark在他耳边低语道。"我永远都会知道区别的。"

Lex抱住Clark的腰，模糊地意识到他最终被Clark紧紧抱住，脸埋在Clark胸前。不光彩地。软弱地。痴傻的。他失控了，哭得像个孩子—虽然他从来没当过孩子，哭得像个傻瓜，像他本来就是的那个傻瓜。他看见他父亲的嘴轻蔑地抿起来，感觉到Clark有力的双手在他背后来回抚摸安慰着。那双手赢了。"我不知道自己是谁。"Lex低声说道。

"我也不知道自己是谁。"Clark颤声说道。"我甚至不知道自己到底是什么。"

Lex眨掉眼睛里的水，在Clark的T恤衫上蹭蹭脸。"我无处可去了，Clark。"

"是呀。好吧。考虑到我刚刚对我爸爸说的话，我大概也无家可归了。我能睡在你的卡车里吗？"

Lex又感觉到身体里升起一波笑意，但并不像之前的。"随时都可以。"

"谢啦。"

"Clark。"

"Yeach？"

"这样没用的。"

"什么没用？"

Lex吞咽一下，强迫自己退开身看着Clark。他支支吾吾起来，看着Clark脸上的表情，他本来成串思绪都脱离开本来的框架，突然跳进了马里亚纳海沟。那纯然的亲切、爱慕和理解会他双膝发软跪倒在地，如果他还能站起来的话。"这件事。"他语无伦次地结巴着。"我们。在一起。"

"什么事，这段会成为传奇的友谊？"如果讽刺点说，Clark看上去很开心。

"这不是传奇故事，"Lex抽气道。"这是现实，Clark。是战争，是一场我打一辈子的战争。现在我输了。"

所有的消遣迹象都消失了。"你并没有输。我们还没开始战斗呢。"

"忘了吧，"Lex吼道，忍住想再次拥抱他的欲望。"想都别想了。这是我的战斗，Clark。"

"这是/我们俩/的战斗。看在上帝的份上，Lex，我是你的朋友。让我帮助你吧。"

"怎么帮？"Lex绝望地问道。

Clark耸耸肩，微笑道。"你需要什么？"

哦，禁区。"这样没用的。"Lex虚弱地重复道。咳嗽一声。"你根本不知道打一场这样的战争要付出什么样的代价。"

Clark的表情变硬。"教我吧。"

"教你，"Lex茫然地重复道。一秒钟，他的胃开始翻搅。"不。我不会教你这个的。"

"为什么不？"

"因为如果我教了，你就不再是你了。"一波晕眩袭来，他靠向前，头靠到Clark的胸前。

Clark温柔地按摩着Lex的脖颈。"人总要长大的。"

"这和长大无关。"Lex疲惫地说道。"而是要在我父亲的游戏里击败他。"他像个拆了线的布娃娃一样摊在Clark身上。

"他的游戏什么样？"

"撒谎。操纵。先评估战略优势。确定目标，然后当达到目的之后便保持完全的掌控。"

"当成你自己心里的小算盘。"

Lex瑟缩了一下。"是的。"

"你赢不了那样的游戏，Lex。"

Lex震惊地眨眨眼。"为什么？"

"因为真正的目的是让你玩他的游戏，而不是你自己的。"

Lex抬起头看着眼前的男孩。

Clark耸耸肩。"为了让你像他。你在开始玩的那一刻便已经输了。"他看上去好像年长了十岁，听上去像个二十的人。

"我已经玩了一辈子了。"Lex低声说道。

"而你一次都没赢过。"

"是的。一次也没有。"

"这游戏被人操纵（作弊）了，Lex。"

"这就是我得到的一切。"Lex嘶哑地说道。

"不对，"Clark急忙反驳道。"你有你自己。还有我。还有Eli。"

"你说的对，"Lex吼道，想重新振作起来，但失败了。"我在想些什么呀？一旦我父亲知道了Clark Kent与此事有关，他会尖叫着跑进黑夜里，再也不敢出现了。"

Clark笑着。"如果你这样说的话。"

"我没这样说。你浪费了一个完美之极的善意嘲讽，Clark。"

"Lex，你没法赢得这场玩他游戏的战争，你无法孤身取胜。没人能。"

"我不在乎。我不会把你扯进去的。我们来自不同的世界，你最好回你的世界去。"

"不同的世界？"Clark茫然地看了他一会儿。然后开始颤抖着身体发出怪怪的笑声。

"这并不好笑。"Lex大声说道。

"的确好笑嘛。"还在笑着，Clark拉起Lex没受伤的手臂。"你能走吗？"

"走去哪里？不许再笑了！！"Lex滑下卡车，微微颤抖着，完全靠在Clark身上。

"不太远。来吧，你会喜欢的。"平静地，Clark用手臂搂住Lex的腰，把他领向谷仓后方。

"喜欢什么？"Lex愤怒地问道，一边小心着牛粪。"干草？篱笆横梁？捆绑用的铁丝？很好的范例，Clark。这可不无法让我欲火焚身。"

"你需要长长见识。"Clark把一些散落的干草踢到一边，然后伸手去拉一个看似是门把手的东西。他轻松地推开一扇沉重的铁门。"看？"

"我看见了一个洞。"Clark俯下身，打开水泥台阶边墙上的开关，照亮了下面的空间。Lex叹了口气。"我修正一下。是一个里面挂着个灯泡的洞。"

Clark向他投来激怒的眼神。"这是个防风地窖，天才。你是要告诉我你连个防风地窖都没有嘛？"

"没有龙卷风敢靠近一个Luthor十英里以内。"

"哈，哈。"

"告诉我我们不用下到这个洞里去，Clark。"

"我们要下到这个洞里去。"Clark帮他慢慢走下去。"有东西我要给你看。"

"如果这里是你爸爸藏所有不适合你的朋友尸体的地方，我不会装作没看见。"

"不，我们通常把那些人藏在木屑里。"

Lex忍住笑意哼了声。"多么…环保呀。"

"谢谢，我们也这样觉得。"最后一级台阶上他踉跄了一下，Clark马上扶住了他。"放松。"

"这东西最好值得我们这样，"Lex磨磨牙说道，忍住肩膀的抗议。

"我不知道是不是值得。"Clark搂紧Lex的腰，帮助他走向地窖的深处。此刻他的变得紧张。"但很重要。"

Lex望着灯光之外的阴影，锁定一个用防水布盖着大约有小车那么大的物体。"这是什么？科研项目？"

"差不多。"

当他们接近那个该死的东西时，Lex能感觉到Clark的肌肉开始变得紧绷，看了他一眼。Clark并没有与他的视线接触。这可不太妙。"你可以直接跟我说的，Clark。"

"我觉得这个大概属于你那个'眼见为实'的范畴，"Clark静静地说道。

Clark拉开防水布，从Lex身边退开，完全暴露出那东西，随后把防水布丢到一边，完全退开身，他深色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着Lex的表情。

Lex茫然地看了那东西一会儿，立刻确定Toby塞给他的是些'好东西'。伸出手抚过深色的表面，努力理解着自己眼睛展示给他东西。金属，但不是Lex见过的任何一种金属。完美的设计—外形完美地遵循了空气动力学的原理。表面上有些地方有轻微被燃烧过的痕迹—即使是这样的技术也无法让它在通过大气层时丝毫不损。这时他才意识到自己已经坐在了地上，自己正在思考着推进原理。

Clark立刻跪下来用手搂住他，脸色惨白。"Lex？"

Lex开始大笑不止。

"你没事吧？"

"不同的世界。"Lex注意到自己的笑声有些轻微的歇斯底里。"哦。谢谢你，Clark。你避开了一个比死了还糟糕的陈词滥调。"

"Lex—"

"丝毫不亚于那些拘泥于字面意思的陈腐隐喻。"

"Lex，跟我说话。"Clark的声音变得颤抖。

Lex停止笑声，脸埋进那件破旧的T恤衫里，深深呼吸着Clark。"那场流星雨。"他低喃着，任Clark搂着他坐直身体。

"是的，"Clark低声说道。"我很抱歉，Lex。"

"抱歉，"Lex胡乱地重复着。

"都是因为我。是我引起了那一切。Lana的父母。其他每个因此而受伤的人。Chloe古怪之墙上的每件事。"Clark踌躇了一下。"还有发生在你身上的事。"

Lex沉默了很久。那恐怖的时刻随着这些年来的痛苦在他眼前流过。然后全部消失在Clark的温暖里。"对一个没比婴儿大多少的孩子来说，这些罪责听起来显得太过苛责了。"

Clark叹了口气。"爸爸也是这样说的。"

"上帝也不许我反对你爸爸的。"

"但感觉起来还是像我的错。"

"并不是。考虑到你自我宽恕的情况，Clark，我很担心。"Lex猛然抬起头，突然意识到了什么。"你不用给我看这个的。"他焦急地说道。

Clark弱弱地笑着。"不要。"

"你可以让我以为你的能力不过是另一种Smallville变异而已。我永远都不会知道真相的。"

"我想要你知道。我想让你知道我的一切事情。"

"那如果我把发生的一切都责怪到你身上呢？"

Clark表情无助地耸耸肩。"我讨厌对你撒谎，Lex。我再也不要那样做了。"

Lex表情扭曲。"你设的标杆该死的高，Clark。"

"什么？"

Lex强迫自己的肺呼出空气。"我也讨厌对你撒谎。"承认这一点没他想象得那么困难—他把那只轻松感归咎于失血过多。

Clark挑起眉毛看着他。"而你也不会再那么做了？"

"别得寸进尺。"

Clark慵懒的微笑温暖了他。"那…现在我们身处的是哪个世界？"

"/Clark？/"一个尖锐的嗓音从楼梯上隆隆传来，有人以惊人的焦急跑进地窖。

"是我会被干草叉绞死的世界。"Lex试图站起身，但发现自己根本站不起来。他坐在原地抬起头看着Jonathan，两步之外就是Kent家最黑色的秘密，Clark正用双臂搂着他。Jonathan脸上震惊的表情在较小范围内深深地满足了他，此刻那是Lex唯一能做到的了。

"Clark，"Jonathan重复道，语气震惊，几近昏倒。

"爸爸。"Clark温和地回答道。"早餐做好啦？"

"/早餐？/"

"很好。"Clark把Lex扶起来。"Lex必须得吃点东西了。你喜欢麦片吗，Lex？"

"Clark，我们需要好好谈谈。"Lex好玩地注意到Jonathan试图掌控局势。

Clark有礼地微笑着。"当然，爸爸。在吃过早餐后。Lex？"

"我喜欢麦片。"Lex心满意足地撒谎道。

"你能走吗？"

Jonathan近前一步，抿紧嘴唇，眉头深皱。"Clark，我们/现在/就必须谈谈。"

"我不确定。"Lex完全倚靠在Clark身上，一只手偷偷搂住他朋友的腰。Jonathan眯起的双眼让他在心里狼嚎不已。

"没关系。"Clark开心地说道，立刻就把Lex横抱起来，就好像他是个小贝比一样。他抱着Lex朝楼梯的方向走去，停在了Jonathan面前，因为对方挡住了他们的路。"借过，爸爸。"Clark说道，语气就像用天鹅绒包裹的钢铁。

Jonathan盯着，没有动，就好像在自己家的防风地窖里发现了完全不认识的人一样。望着Clark，Lex完全无法保证自己没有。

"Lex需要吃些东西然后吃药，而且他的绷带也该换了。"Clark继续道。"之后我们可以谈谈。"

Jonathan又瞪了一会儿，然后突然点头让开路。他避开他们，Clark抱着Lex步上台阶，走进阳光里。

"他是担心你。"离开谷仓走向主屋时Lex说道。"他想保护你，Clark。"

Clark冷硬的表情软化了。"我知道。"

"我也是。"承认这个也不那么困难。他失去的血一定比自己意识到的多。

Clark开始露出微笑。"我知道。"

"Clark。"Lex吸了口气。"你爸爸说的对。我很危险。"

"是呀，我知道。如果我不小心，你就会把血沾到我身上。"

"我只是不知道自己是靠近你变得更危险，还是离开你变得更危险。"

Clark叹了口气。"Lex。我不想你走。"

"如果我靠近你，我父亲就会注意到你。"

"你曾停下过/思考/吗？"

"如果我走得远远的，我就不能—"

"保护我了？啧，Lex。现在是谁抱着谁？"

"我了解他，Clark。我知道他怎么思考，能做出些什么事。你不知道。"

"对，"Clark平静地说道。"我不知道。"

Lex进一步强调。"我们不知道Roger告诉了他多少事。我们不知道他是不是知道了你…对陨石的反应。如果他知道了，那我就将你置于险境了，我必须要/做/点什么去—"

"比如？"Clark停在谷仓与主屋的中间，盯着Lex的脸。

Lex吞咽了一下，突然很不安。"无论付出什么样的代价都要确定他不会—"

"比如再多给Eli些夜间工作？"

"当然不是。"Lex立刻撒谎道。

Clark的脸开始发白。"我们不可以…杀人，Lex。"

那话让Lex瑟缩了一下—他更愿意是委婉点的说法。"你不知道他会做得多过火，不知道他为了控制你这样的人会做什么样的事，不知道他为了搞垮你会做出什么样的事来。Eli的信息无法无法永远牵制住他，而我也没有备用方案。"

"我不在乎。"Clark的声音变得小小的。"那是他的游戏，Lex。如果我们玩，我们就输了。我不会让自己的手沾上血，还有你的手。"

"那见鬼的我们到底该—"Lex发现自己正屈服于了那个诱人的念头，所以马上把它推开。"—我到底该怎么做？温和地请求他别毁了你们的生活？"

"我们会想出办法的。一起。"Clark又开始走动了，血色又回到了他脸上。"就目前来说，我觉得离开才是他最想要你做的事。"

"当然是。"Lex嘟囔道。"还得夹着尾巴。你到底想说什么？"

"我的意思是你不应该离开。附近有的是地方你可以—"

"躲起来？"

"生活。工作。去做那些把你的人生弄回来的事。并且阻止他和—他的/儿子/伤害其他人。"

Lex忍不住笑了。"你想让我建造一个/藏身之地/？"

Clark耸耸肩。"附近有许多带防风地窖的弃屋。"

"太好了，"Lex叹息道。这主意的问题就是它本身很有道理。"我一直都想住进挂着一个电灯泡的洞里。"

"是风暴来袭时最安全的地方。"Clark温柔地说道。

Lex强忍着不要去吻他。很难。强忍着不告诉他风暴来袭时最安全的地方就是他自己此刻所在的地方—Clark Kent的怀里。Fuck，他早就知道自己有麻烦了。他想着Jonathan有多么精通于他那只猎枪。"你只是想把我留在一个轻易施救的距离里。"他颤抖着说道。"你会把一切搞复杂的，Clark。"

Clark奖励给他一个扭曲的微笑。"不开玩笑。"

Lex能闻见早餐的味道，能听见厨房里Martha正听着的经典摇滚电台—他感觉到自己疼痛的身体放松地贴着Clark。他苦苦思索着'有个人愿意不求回报地保护他'的这个概念，冥思苦想着成了某人的小算盘这种让人难以置信的可能性。"有件事我没告诉你。"

Clark哼道。"我十分震惊。"

"在匹诺曹杀了他之后呢？蟋蟀又活过来了。"

Clark的眼睛瞪大，然后爆发出一阵笑声在谷仓前院里回荡。"你这/混蛋/。"

"不，我是认真的。他又活过来了。"

Clark摇摇头，依旧笑着。"可…可真是个坚强的虫子。"

"我得说这是个十分准确的评价。"

"如果我是匹诺曹，我可不会惹他生气。"

"我也是这么想的。"

"那么匹诺曹有为他曾经变混蛋而道歉吗？"

Lex对他露齿一笑。"当然。而且还非常郑重诚恳地道歉。"他用没受伤的那条手臂搂着Clark的脖子。"你知道，我能慢慢习惯的。"

Clark停在厨房的门外，也笑看着他，让Lex从里到外暖烘烘的。"开门吧，天才。"Clark宠爱地说道。"我只有六只手而已。"

（分歧 完）


End file.
